


Coeurl

by SaveDarkSkies



Series: Wondrous Creatures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All the hugs and love for Cor and Cid!, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Prompto, Because protective Cor is the best!, Big Cat Cuddles Alert!, Bless Cindy, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Cat from Hell, Coeurl! Prompto, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grab tissues people, Hammerhead family, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Multi, Mystery, Nudity, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Cor Leonis, SHTF, Shifters, Slow Burn, The Plot Thickens, Timeline What Timeline, To Explicit Language, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, We all know who the voice in his head is, Were-Creatures, What-If, am i right?, and hugs, did I just brush into a bit of whump???, disfunctional writer, love her so much!!!, panic alert, plus fluff, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDarkSkies/pseuds/SaveDarkSkies
Summary: Taken as a child, terrified and lost, Prompto Argentum doesn't understand what was done to him or even why. All that mattered was that he saw his chance for freedom and he took hold of it without question. He was more than happy to be free and out of reach, but for how long? With no real experience of the world around him and only a natural hand for tech and machinery, he wanders and wanders, struggling to survive and find meaning in a life he feels he no longer can fit into.But then he met them--or rather, they saved him.They say a Coeurl can't change its spots, but he's damn well got the drive and determination to try. If only he had the real guts to come out with the truth of what he is and stop stalking the trio like some kind of wild predator through the years.





	1. Desert Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a work on this community and that combined with my mind endlessly making me suffer with "What If" scenarios, this was born. Might be only a few parts, might be a full blown story. We'll see. (Also, I can't remember the person whose work inspired me, but I'm looking! Will post them when I do find them :) )

What started out as a camping trip ended in a complicated rescue mission for Prince Noctis, his shield—who practically bullied him into some outdoor survival training—his advisor—who insisted in coming along to watch over Noctis—and finally Cor—the designated babysitter of the, then, twelve-year-old prince and the slightly older teens. Because really, three boys out in the wilds alone—and one of them a prince no less—was asking for trouble. The only reason they were out in Leide in the first place was because the King had deemed it necessary after some thought. If Noctis was to have any sort of experience outside the confines and safeties of the Citadel and walls of Insomnia survival training in the form of camping was reasonable and really to be quite expected of all three boys’ ages.

But that all at the moment is besides the point. What mattered was the small but dangerous Coeurl caught up in a series of hunter’s snares. It flailed about wildly, hissing and letting out a desperate yowl as it was trying to break free.

“Stay back, Your Highness.” Cor warned as he placed himself between the boys.

Ignis blinked in recognition of the creature. “It’s a Coeurl, and barely a juvenile by the looks of it.”

“Still, a Coeurl’s a Coeurl.” Gladio regarded the struggling animal several yards ahead of them, making sure to stay ahead of both Noct and Ignis as Cor assessed the situation further.

While Coeurls were uncommon on the eastern lands of Leide, they were still sited from time to time. Given that they were looking at a fairly young one, it wouldn’t be surprising if there was another, more specifically its mother. Cubs were known to stay near their mothers for up to three years. Some even formed groups and stayed in those groups for fairly lengthy amounts of time. That however was more common much further west in the lands of Duscae where food sources were more abundant. Out here in the desert lands, there was less, giving cause for much more competition and in effect making the predators more solitary.

With the thought of a mother potentially prowling close by, Cor glanced around with a much shrewder gaze. “Gladio,” he called, gaining the fifteen year old’s attention as he drew on a large hunting knife from his belt. “keep a sharp eye while I take care of this.”

Noctis rushed forward, drawn back by Gladio who was unwilling to let his half-pint charge rush into danger, the good shield that he was. “Wait, Cor, you aren’t…you’re not going to kill it are you?! It’s just a baby!”

“Noctis.” Ignis put a hand over the boy’s shoulder and drew him even further back. “Hunters put up those traps most likely to catch it in the first place. It would do no good were we to impede their objectives.”

Another yowl echoed into the air, and the group paused, watching as the animal stilled suddenly with heavy pants, exhausting the energy it had put into its latest struggle. Blood soaked around its neck and left hind leg where it had been caught up in another snare. A low growl of defeat seemed to leave it as its tail smacked over the earth in its frustration. It shifted its head in their direction and gave a weak warning of a hiss and growled low in its throat, as though noticing the group for the first time.

Cor stepped closer and the rumbling growl grew before it tried to lash out in further warning. Little good it did. The Coeurl was barely as large as Noctis himself and if he were lucky, the little spit-fire hadn’t learned how to use its whiskers for lethal force yet. He had every advantage in his favor as he ignored the warning and continued even closer to the beast that looked to begin a new struggle to try and free itself.

Noctis’ desperate voice rang out once more against putting the creature out of its misery. His cries echoed out in chorus with the newly distressed yowls of the Coeurl. Upon reaching the weakly struggling animal, Cor got a much better look at it. From the top of the head down over its neck, it still had the soft fluff of a cub though it was stuck at the moment in what many might regard as its molting phase, between being not so much a cub, yet not at all like an adult. As Ignis had so accurately deduced, it was barely a juvenile and still wet behind the ears given how skinny it appeared. If it were a lone Coeurl, it sure wasn’t fairing well in this harsh environment. And yet, given its age, it should definitely still have a mother providing for it. Leaving the man with one conclusion.

It no longer had a mother.

If that were the case, no wonder it ended up ensnared by humans. It was most likely desperate for food and must have found it easiest to target settlements with livestock and small pets—or in this case, near Havens where it was most likely to find any scraps left behind. Hunters wouldn’t set traps like this unless there was a good reason. This Coeurl lingering around, no matter how young, so close to a Haven must have unsettled the last occupants of the site and either they were a Hunter who set up the snares before leaving, or it was a simple traveler who had voiced concern to a Hunter post whom then came out and set the traps.

Whatever the case, Cor set aside to focus on the feline as he knelt down, knife at the ready.

“Cor, please!” Noctis cried out once more.

The Marshal’s eyes met the young animal’s. He paused and regarded the wide blue orbs of the panting Coeurl. It had stopped hissing and growling, as though too afraid now to let a sound escape. It was as though it were looking death in the eyes—and really with what Cor had intended, that was spot on to the truth of the matter. And yet, Cor wasn’t making any move to see those actions through.

He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so hesitant. The wild creature was making no moves or the slightest of attempts now to lash out and fight. It was simply staring now.

Watching.

Waiting.

Wide blues staring into his soul, a gleam of fear and understanding of what was to come.

Cor closed his eyes and took in a heavy breath of air. “Gladio, hold this thing down while I cut it free and see what we can do about its wounds.”

Noct’s eyes gleamed with relief as a small sound of joy left him. “I wanna help too.”

“No, stay where you are, Highness.” Cor demanded with a sternness that gave no room for arguments.

The Coeurl stirred a bit, nervousness growing again as Gladio left Ignis to watch over their prince in his stead.

“K’ so how’re we doing this? May be a little guy, but those claws are still dangerous and then there’re those whiskers.”

Cor took a moment to assess the best actions. “I doubt it’s old enough to know how to use them, given its yet to have used them. Throw one of our sleeping bags over its head to block its vision and hopefully keep it calm enough for me to work on freeing that leg first. Afterwards, put your weight on most of its body and hold down the legs so I can cut through the bindings around the neck. Keep in mind that it may struggle most when I do that, so keep your grip strong.”

Gladio nodded as they made their preparations.

They really thought they’d have a rough time, but surprisingly it was going well so far. Noctis and Ignis watched as Cor completely unearthed the base of the snare and cut away the tight noose around the back leg, all the while, Gladio kept a firm grip over the Coeurl, praising the feline for letting them help. Things grew to be a bit more tense when Cor shifted to work around the neck. He’d dug up the base of the snare like before, but the moment it loosened, the Coeurl began to struggle, believing itself to be free, yet panicked with the feel of the snare’s loop still around its already tender neck and the hold Gladio still held around its legs. It let out a small yowl and hissed weakly, before its struggle came to an end.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Gladio spoke softly, trying to soothe the stressed animal. “We aren’t gonna hurt ya. Let Cor finish and we’ll let you go, yeah?”

A low growl left its throat, but it remained still and panting heavily.

“Hmm, even if they do succeed in freeing the poor creature, its injuries may be too severe for it to survive.” Ignis had seen how stained with blood the dry Leidian grass around the Coeurl was. And who knew how long it had already been trapped before they had come along.

Noctis bit at his lip in concern and looked to Ignis. “But you can help it, can’t you? Please, don’t let it die. Ignis.”

The young chamberlain gave a small smile and reassured his charge. “I shall do my very best to help once Gladiolus and the Marshal have freed it.”

“Ignis,” Cor had called soon after. “Fetch some water out of our packs as well as bandages and alcohol from the first aid pack we brought along.”

“Right away, sir.”

With Ignis off to retrieve the requested items, Noctis edged closer to Cor and Gladio who were too preoccupied to notice the young prince’s advance.

“It isn’t hurt too badly, is it?”

Gladio cursed under his breath, but didn’t yell out admonishments like he would under normal circumstances. Doing that would only startle the Coeurl in his grasp. Instead he whispered harshly.

“Noct, you’re too close.”

“I just wanna help.”

“Fine, you can help by gathering up these.” Cor gestured to the snares he had successfully removed from the Coeurl. “It’s wise to remove them completely so we don’t trip when we finally move out of the Coeurl’s way.”

“I can do that!” Noctis, excited to be given permission to help, completed his task in time for Ignis to arrive.

“How shall we go about things at this point, Marshal?” Ignis set their supplies down. So far it looked as though there was no longer any struggle from the feline. They still had yet to remove the covering from its head so that more than likely was contributing to its docile behavior in the young shield’s arms.

“Again, we’ll start with the leg. Gladio, tighten your hold. Our friend won’t like this next part one bit. Ignis pour some water first to clear the wound of any debris. I’ll hold the leg while you then disinfect and wrap the wound. Highness, I need you to keep your distance once more for your own safety while we do this.”

The trio set to work fast. Indeed the Coeurl didn’t like the feel of the alcohol as it roared and hissed.  “Forgive us,” Ignis tied the last knot over the leg. “but it simply must be done.”

The neck was definitely more difficult to deal with. On the first try, Ignis was nearly bitten, resulting in a new strategy Cor implemented. The Coeurl gave out a muffled yowl as its maw was held closed by a secured belt. Noct sniffled as the sound grew more pained and desperate the more Ignis cleaned the wound. It had been quite deep and needed a thorough examination beforehand, which had been the reason in the first place for the added muzzling of the animal. The moment Ignis had prodded at the wound, the Coeurl had reacted in blind agony, nearly tearing into the advisor’s forearm with full force.

“Can’t we just use a potion?” The young prince asked after an especially heart-wrenching yowl filled the air.

“Disinfecting any type of wound must always come first.” Cor explained. If anything, this was turning into a good learning experience for the boys, as had been the point in the first place of their camping trip. “It will do no one any good to suffer from internal infections after a potion is administered. The same is said of breaks in bones. If bones are not first set, then they won’t heal properly. Rebreaking the bone and setting it properly only adds more suffering and pain to the injured person in question. Understand what I’m saying?”

Noctis held a grim frown of understanding as he gave a firm nod.

“Good. Once we’ve made sure there aren’t any other injuries, we’ll use a potion and then release this little one back into the wilds.”

“Interesting.” Attention was drawn to one of the forelegs Ignis carefully extended for the others to view. He had caught sight of it not long after he’d wrapped the final wound. “It appears to be some kind of brand. Perhaps more like a tattoo.”

“What do’ya mean, Ignis?” Gladio strained to look at the leg as he continued to hold down the small Coeurl. “Like someone’s gone and tagged this cub for research?”

“I’m not quite sure myself.”

Cor frowned as he took a look at the markings. “Looks like a barcode?”

“It certainly does, now doesn’t it? But for whatever reason I wonder.”

“So, this Coeurl belongs to someone?” Noctis frowned as well, perplexed.

“Perhaps you are correct Gladio.” Ignis gave the leg one last look. “This juvenile may be part of some scientific research. Though to what end, I can’t be certain. Marshal, perhaps it was the best decision to aid this Coeurl.”

“Looks that way.”


	2. Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes on and yet some things remain the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to involve more of a Prompto-centric flow to this chapter, but my fingers had other plans. "No, not yet," they seemed to dictate. Guess the digits know what's up. Especially since you all will notice the obvious gap between the first chapter and this one. All in good time my friendly readers, all in good time. 
> 
> Also, did I happen to mention this is not beta'd? So, apologies for any errors ^^""

At fifteen, sitting towards the back of class, Noctis stared out the window, gaze focused on the Insomnian walls in the distance. The drawings of Coeurls scattered across his notebook were forgotten for the time being, and the chatter of the teacher at the front of the room a white noise. His eyes shifted a moment to glance at the clock on the wall.

Ten minutes left.

His summer would start and it would be two and a half weeks of camping, fishing and overall relaxation before he would then be expected to take up his private summer classes within the Citadel. While public schooling dealt with basic courses—Math, Literary Lucian and History among other subjects—It would be an onslaught of Political Sciences, Elemency, Economics, Bestiary and Daemon studies and Etiquette classes.

It made him tired just thinking about it. Ever since he turned thirteen his free summers came to mostly an end. Sure, as heir to the thrown he was expected to be well educated and prepared for the day he would assume the role of King but that was a faraway future.

With a sigh he sagged in he seat more and laid his head on his stacked books, eyes gazing over the pencil sketches in his notebook. Happy for the small distraction it gave him from his solemn princely thoughts, he wondered and hoped he’d get another glimpse of a Coeurl this year.

Most especially _that_ Coeurl.

Every summer since first rescuing that Coeurl, they’d go camping and every time, they would have a sighting of a the very creature in the distance that simply observed them.

Ingis would dryly joke, “Perhaps he’s simply checking in on his saviors.”

Gladio, being a good sport, though more serious would add, “Or maybe he’s contemplating dinner.”

Cor never said a word. He’d simply sit in silence, keeping extra vigil over the boys.

Noctis often wondered if that had been the same Coeurl they’d rescued. It never would get close enough for them to catch any glimpses of its leg to see if it had that odd marking. By the time it would start to get dark, it would disappear. Sometimes they would see it again in that same trip, or sometimes they would see it only that one time. At the very least, the pattern was to be expected and none of the group never went off alone, knowing a Coeurl would be near to some degree.

*****

Opening the door to his apartment, Noct haphazardly dumped his open backpack on the sofa and sat down with a heavy sigh.

“Finally.”

Ignis smirked from the kitchen where he had already started up a light round of snacks for his prince to have before he would start dinner and tidy up . “Surely your last days of school haven’t been all that bad.”

“Too many finals.”

“As I’m aware.” Ignis set the finger foods on the coffee table and paused as he noticed the open notebook and some of the drawings on the pages. “Ah, now I see. You’ve been excited for our annual camping trip to Leide.”

Noctis’ cheeks held just a hint of pink as he had startled by the comment mid bite. “Aside from little to no fishing, it isn’t that bad. I’m used to it.”

“More like you are used to seeing that spotted friend of ours.”

“Think it’s been the same one this whole time?” Curious and hopeful dark blues met kind and considering greens.

Ignis gave a small smile. “Perhaps, perhaps not. If you do recall, it had been too weak at the time for us to simply leave it to fend for itself.”

“Yeah,” Noctis recalled. Even with the potions administered afterwards, the feline had lost enough blood to be unable to properly stand and walk. Its first attempt had it wobbling like a newborn and falling back over. That night as he, Ignis and Gladio slept in the safety of the tent, Cor had sat out with the small Coeurl by the fire a safe distance. “but it was definitely stronger by morning. Cor doesn’t think I saw, but he slipped that cub some jerky before we left for a different Haven.”

Both shared a smile and Ignis adjusted his glasses as he shifted. “Yes, well, the Marshal does indeed have a soft side, despite what others may think otherwise.” The teenage advisor then coughed into a fist. “You’d be wise to never repeat that to him.”

“Wow, lucky me. After all these years, I finally got some dirt on you, Specs.”

“Yes, well, with great power comes great responsibility, Highness.”

Noctis snorted a laugh, “Seriously? Trading puns for comic book quotes?”

Ignis straightened and adjusted his glasses, “Try not to snack too much before dinner is ready.” Ignis chose to ignore the jab as he left to the kitchen. “I’ll be sure your camping packs are fully outfitted and ready afterwards.”

“No promises.”

The raven teenage popped another of Ignis’ baked cheese crisp treats, a fond smirk on his face.

******

Gladio shut the trunk of the vehicle and then proceeded to take up his usual spot next to Noct.

“Everything in order?” Cor once again took up his role of chaperone, protector and much needed teacher still to the trio.

“Yup, the o’le girl’s as ready as ever.” Gladio replied.

Cor shifted his attention to the slightly younger teen at the wheel. “Are you alright driving this trip Ignis?  
  
The advisor gave a reassuring nod. “Of course. Country driving should prove less strenuous than city driving.” Though he’d had his license for the better part of two years now, he’d only ever driven within the city. He was looking forward to the newer, and much more relaxing experience. Though he was an outstanding driver for a teenager, he knew it would be in his and Noctis’ better interest especially, to expand his horizons.

Nearly three hours later, they pulled into a fueling station to top off and get any last minute supplies. It seemed the more they got older, the longer Cor would have them out in the wilds with no contact to civilization. That meant more hunting for their dinner, whether it was foraging or actually hunting down a live meal. Cor began standing to the side more and more to make the boys work for it. Sure he would help, but only if they were struggling to execute traps, or identifying safe edibles. Thankfully Ignis was a fast learning in the edibles field. Gladio excelled in going after their livelier food and Noct…. while he pulled his weight, he tended to complain when he’d take the boys to areas completely void of fishing holes, which was often given the desert setting. There was always the fishing hole only an hour’s drive outside the city, but his plans this year involved heading further west closer to the mountains that connected Leide to Duscae.

“We aren’t staying long.” Cor told the boys as he shut the car door. “Ignis, top her off while Gladio and I supply some extra water. Highness, stay with Ignis.”

“Sure.” Noct gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders as he checked his phone apps.

“I wonder where the Marshal plans for us to set camp this year?” Ignis patiently waited for the car to finish fueling.

“Hopefully not too far from the usual areas.” Noctis sounded uninterested, but Ignis knew better.

“Well, it seems he has been shifting us closer and closer to Duscae each year. Perhaps eventually our trips to Leide will extend into that area. That would certainly make for the fishing you have been so unsubtly hinting at.”

The prince slumped in his seat more, hiding behind dark hair and a phone screen. Of course he loved fishing, but he wasn’t all that great keeping a poker face when teased about it. A yellow flash caught his peripheral vision a moment after and he looked up. Near the diner next door, a slender blond had exited with three to-go boxes full of food. He began passing the car, heading to the auto shop next door when their eyes met and he froze.

Noct frowned slightly in some strange sense of familiarity. Which was odd, because he was sure he’d never seen the person before. Yet there was something oddly familiar about the shade of blonde, blue eyes and even freckles dusted all across the boy’s cheeks and nose.

As he began to open his mouth to speak a rare greeting, the blonde squeaked and scurried onward at a much more urgent pace. Noct followed his path with is eyes, watching as the skinny blonde disappeared into the building full of auto-repair equipment that was being used on the current vehicle parked inside.

“Heads up.”

The prince’s grip on his phone tightened and he growled low in annoyance as Glado had hopped over and into the open car, rattling everything. Ignis gave his own ‘tut’ of irritation as he finished up on his end.

“Must you do that? Just because we are outside the Royal City does not mean you have to forget proper manners and decorum Gladiolus.”

“Yeah, sorry Iggy.” Gladio shifted the brown paper bag in he arm and set it on the floor between himself and Noct. “But look what I got!” Gladio rummaged around the bag before he pulled out Ignis’ favorite drink.

Ignis adjusted his specs, sat back at the wheel and swiftly snatched his beloved Ebony out of the young Shield’s hand. “I suppose it’s alright this one time.”

Grinning in victory, Gladio shot Noctis a wink to which the prince rolled his eyes fondly with a ghost of a smirk. Gladio always got his way with Ignis if Ebony was involved.

Totally was unfair.

Another flash of yellow passed by and Noct quickly looked up to find it. This time it was a young woman. He took in a disappointed breath and looked away.

“Something the matter?”

“Nah,” Noctis brushed off Ignis’ concern. “Just thought I saw something earlier. Got me thinking I guess.”

“About?”

“The Coeurl.”

“Which is why I have a different spot in mind this year.” Cor entered the conversation unexpectedly, packing their purchases in the trunk before closing it and walking back around to the passenger seat. “I prefer this year that we aren’t stalked by one.”

“What?” Noct sat up. “Why? It hasn’t done anything to us.”

“Not yet it hasn’t.” Cor gruffly responded. “I’d rather not chance it either. If by some strange coincidence that it’s been that Coeurl we helped those years ago, it’s fully grown at this point and no telling how daring it may be now to approach closer and potentially attack us. There is no living peacefully side by side with predators like that.”

“But—”

“Please understand, Highness. It’s for your safety.”

With a heavy sigh, the prince conceded and accepted defeat with a small nod.

Last minute stocking done and with a newly filled tank of gas, the group set off unaware of a pair of vivid, topaz blue orbs watching as they left.

*****

It was five days into their camping trip when Cor cursed under his breath. It was loud enough to gain Ignis’ attention as he had finished cleaning up the Ledian peppers he had found not far from their chosen Haven.

“Something the matter, Marshal?” He inquired as he quietly approached the agitated older man.

“Two o’ clock, just beyond that herd of Anak.”

Ignis adjusted his gaze and couldn’t help but give just a hint of a smirk. “Ah, I see now.”

On the small outcropping of rocks overlooking the herd of tall herbivores was a single Coeurl, casually resting in the shade of one of the few tall trees that grew in the area. Its feline gaze was completely ignoring the herd down wind of it. Instead it appeared to be watching the two of them.

Cor’s frown deepened. “No matter where I end up taking you three, there always seems to be one of those things prowling around.”

“Should we inform Gladio and His Highness to return?”

Cor thought a moment, aware the two weren’t particularly far. They were just on a short trip to check the small hunting traps they had set up the day prior. “Just message them to be extra vigilant and hurry back to camp.” As long as he could keep the predator within his sights, he wouldn’t be too worried for the boys.

Perhaps three or four years ago he would have immediately rounded them up, but fact of the matter was they were older and sturdier compared to back then. Gladio had continued to grow stronger and beyond capable as the long years of grueling training he continued to go through. As for the Prince, despite his lackadaisical appearance, had also grown in strength. What he may have lacked in physical prowess, he certainly made up for it with his magic. Both boys teaming up together could easily take a small pack of hungry predators, or the occasional grumpy Dualhorn. Add the advisor at his side and the trio were a force to be reckoned with. However, they were still very much inexperienced in certain situations and would continue to need training as they transitioned from teenagers into adulthood. Thankfully, two of the three had taken to the shift seriously. As Advisor and Shield to the future King, Ignis and Gladio were proudly taking on their roles.

Noctis on the other hand was…a work in progress. That’s all he cared to say about that. But the Prince was still young. He had plenty of room and time to continue to grow and be the King he was born to be when the time came. Cor was no stranger to seeing a Prince mature and proudly taking up the throne to become a successful King.

“I’ve finished alerting them.” Ignis drew the stoic man out of his musing. “They are finishing up and heading back now as we speak.”

“Good,” Cor acknowledged as he continued to keep a sharp eye on their four-legged stalker. “let’s hope we have an uneventful rest of our trip.”


	3. Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says there's no such thing as a free meal...or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have figured out when I'll have Prompto be the main flow of some chapters. It's definitely going to be happening in the next chapter or two. Bwahahaah, buckle in people. The ride is just getting started!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to your support for this story! I honestly hadn't expected so many positive reviews and I am so thankful guys! You're the best! <3

Seeing Gladio and Noctis round the bend from their trip to check on their traps made Ignis take in a deep relieved breath. He hadn’t even realized how tense he’d become since Cor told him to text the pair.

“What’s up, Iggy?” Gladio frowned as he took in his friend’s especially on edge posture. “You look a bit upset.”

“I’m quite alright.” The slightly younger teen assured. “Cor simply has me a bit uneasy ever since he spotted a Coeurl in the distance.” He gestured to the very man on the far side of their camp site who continued to eye the predator every now and then.

Noctis immediately perked up despite how hot and tired he was under the glare of the sun. “Why didn’t you mention it in your text? Where is it?”

“Right over…” Ignis had started to point out the location, however he frowned in mild concern when the feline he’d expected to see was gone. “Well, it was over there.”

“Aw man,” Noctis let out a disappointed breath of air. “we missed it.”

“Probably for the best.” Gladio shrugged.

“It may be out of sight,” Cor joined the trio, “but it’s still lurking around. No one’s to leave camp for now. And besides,” the Marshal took note of Sun’s position in the sky. “It’ll be dark in the next few hours. Best to settle in early and get dinner going.”

“About that…” Noct looked almost like a scolded child. “Didn’t catch anything today.”

“Looks like it’ll be slim picking tonight.” Gladio put on a chipper attitude as he gave the Prince a small pat on the back. “Not like we haven’t had to settle for ration bars before though.”

Ignis grimaced. “Would not be my first choice. However, I believe I can manage some herb stuffed peppers. I found more than enough on my own foraging excursion.”

Noctis was the one to scowl now. “I’d rather choke down the ration bar, thanks.”

“Enough.” Cor brought order to the group. “We’ll see what we can manage to catch in the morning. For now, we eat what we’ve found and tonight that happens to be supplied by Ignis. No more complaints.”

The three boys respectfully agreed and said no more as they each took on their roles to start up the campfire, prepare dinner and securing the perimeter for the night to come.

*******

 

When morning arrived, there was a strange surprise that awaited them.

By the lifeless campfire were a couple of dead Ledian Hares.

“That’s not strange or anything.” Gladio carefully glanced around their campground alongside Cor.

Meanwhile Ignis was knelt over the pair of corpses. “They look to have had their throats crush by sharp objects.”

Cor expression darkened further as he inspected what the advisor had discovered.

“Hey, look over there!” Noct pointed due east of their camp. All eyes shifted to see what had caught their prince’s eyes.

“Unbelievable.” Gladio couldn’t help but give a small grunt of an impressed chuckle.

Siting on an even closer set of boulders, fur glimmering in the morning rays of the rising sun was a Coeurl, licking its fur clean of obvious remnants of blood.

Ignis blinked, eyed the dead hares at his feet and glanced back at the predator sitting oh so merrily on its chosen post. “Impossible. Surely we would have heard it, had it entered camp. Even more odd, why?”

“Guess you got your wish for something more filling, Princess.” Gladio held a teasing grin as they continued to watch the Coeurl pick its claws clean before it let out a satisfied yawn, showing off sharp canines.

“This is no laughing matter, Gladio.” The Marshal scolded.

The Shield immediately sobered and stood straighter. “Sorry, sir.”

Cor let out a small breath, a hint of regret for being so harsh on the teen. “Ignis, best not to waste what nature seems to have offered up.” He said in a resigned tone of voice.

Noctis’ lip twitched in a slight smirk over the final acceptance over their situation. “I’ll help out this time, Specs.”

With the younger two getting right to work on the hares, Cor took the oldest to the side.

“I apologize for snapping at you.” He said.

Gladio wasn’t quite sure how to respond at first. He settled for a small shrug. “I understand. You’re just trying to look out for us. Sometimes being tough is the only way to get your point across and be taken seriously.”

“I don’t take any joy in being firm with any of you, but if it keeps you all on your toes when necessary, then I can rest a bit easier. I’d hate to return to Insomnia one of these years having to report any of you being mauled to death by a Coeurl.”

“You won’t have to worry about that.” Gladio gave the confident reassurance. “It’s my duty as Shield to protect against anyone or anything that intends to do harm against Noct.” _And Ignis_ went unsaid because Cor was more than aware who else Gladio’s oath encompassed.

The boy was the mirror image of Clarus’ own stubborn will to protect those closest to him. The proof was in the ink that was passed down from generation to generation; and soon Gladio would inherit the true power of the Amicitia House. This year would mark his official role as Noctis’ life long shield. The induction would be the most difficult part of the process, but the Amicitias were strong in both body, mind and soul. As Clarus and so many of those before him, Gladio would endure and be rewarded with the ultimate strength and power to protect the Crown and those he cared for.

“Gladiolus, I’m looking forward to your official status as Shield this year. You’ve truly earned it.”

Gladio returned the rare genuine smile given to him by Cor. “Thanks. Been lookin’ forward to it myself for years.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Cor looked towards the Coeurl. “You have to get His Highness through the rest of this camping trip in one piece first.”

“Yeah.” Gladio agreed. “What’d you make of that Coeurl anyway? I’m startin’ to think it’s not as wild as we think it is.”

“That may be our fault.” The gears had been working in Cor’s head. “If we assume it’s the Coeurl we saved, then we may have accidentally caused it to imprint on us, or at the very least have made it less weary of humans. Either scenario is not a safe one for both parties.”

“Yeah, Noct’s pretty attached to Coeurls. Would ruin the whole trip if we had to kill it because it got too close and decided any one of us made a good scratching post.”

“It’s never stayed very long in the past,” Cor recalled the previous years. “Maybe it will move on like before. Until it does, I want all of us to stick closer to camp and if we have to go anywhere, we all go together as a single unit.”

Gladio easily agreed, giving the currently laid-back predator a final glance before he left Cor’s side to rejoin the others and lend a hand.

*****

When their next day came, they were met with a similar offering, this time several quail.

Cor swiftly scanned the area and found the feline yet again in the nearby boulder cluster, this time picking feathers from between its sharp claws.

“Alright, that’s it.” He declared, bring the amused atmosphere around the boys to an abrupt end. “We’re going to exercise your night guard duties. Your Highness, you take first watch with me tonight. Gladio and Ignis the second.”

Noctis face fell into a worried frown. “You don’t plan on us killing it, do you?”

The Marshal gave a small shake of his head. “No, but we need to instill the importance of keeping its distance from humans. We’re only going to spook it away from the campgrounds if it draws close, nothing more, unless it retaliates with lethal force.”

The prince let out a relieved breath. “Okay. But we won’t hurt it.”

“A small flask or two of weak fire magic should suffice in startling it to move away.” Ignis began his tactical plans over the matter.

“I’ll work on a few.” Noctis reluctantly went to the tent to gather the things he’d need.

While he worked, Ignis and Gladio—at Cor’s suggestion—prepared the free catch of the day.

******

When darkness descended upon them, they began their split watches.

And waited.

Waited some more.

Long hours passing by before it was Gladio’s and Ignis’ turn to follow the same exact pattern.

Not a single disturbance was experienced in the night. All they had for their efforts was a restless night with a serious need for caffeine to make it through their current day.

“We’re going to need more water for the coffee.” Ignis rubbed away the tiredness from his eyes as he gathered the pot and the grounds, setting both on their portable prep table.”

“Alright,” Cor stood and looked to the tent, regarding their still sleeping charge. He then looked between the two older boys. “Stay here and keep on your toes. I’ll get more from the car.” The car was in sight, so it wouldn’t take him long at all. He could easily check in on the boys from afar as well.

He quickly set off, and when he was within ten feet of the car, he stopped in his tracks. “You have got to be kidding me here.” Near the trunk of the car was not only a large hare, but a small pillaged nest with a few small eggs, along with an onion and even a couple of peppers.

What the hell was going on? They couldn’t have been dealing with a simple Coeurl leaving them kills like some kind of overly proud house cat. Carnivores held no interest or knowledge in wild grown vegetables—and an entire nest of eggs, intact? There was no plausible way a feline could do that.

His first instinct was to scan his surroundings, looking for plausible people to be the responsible party. All he found was that Coeurl of theirs, sitting on a small hilltop, tail flicking gently as it watched him. It did indeed look quite proud of itself.

“Just what the hell is your story?” Cor gave his head a small shake as he gathered up the haul to take back to camp with a heavy sigh and one last firm glimpse of the creature.

At the very least, he now knew why they didn’t catch sight of the Coeurl in the night or even early morning—that Coeurl was much shrewder than he had given it credit for.


	4. Tusks at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor decides to move locations out of caution. As you may imagine, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I may have gotten distracted in life a bit and am now the Mother Hen of several baby chicks lol They're so stinkin' cute! But this isn't a baby chick blog, so let's just move onto why you're all here, shall we? XD
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and YES!!! It's happening guys!!! PROMPTO!!!!! Next chapter will have us taking a little stroll down memory lane that will definitely be a longer chapter (please forgive the shortness of this one). Make sure you pack some tissues!!!

It only took Ignis and Gladio a split moment of seeing the Marshal return with more than water to know and be puzzled all at once.

“Seriously?” Gladio frowned, completely stumped. “How?”

“Just as importantly, why?” Ingis added. “Marshal, I’m not one for superstition, but I have to say, I’m beginning to feel a bit spooked.”

Sure, Eos held varying degrees of superstition, scary stories to keep kids from misbehaving and even the very Daemons of the night that bore truth to a not so safe world they all lived in, but Ignis was well versed in all manners of faery tale—and those of truth—and really, they were able to all use magic through the power of the Crystal, so would it really be so strange to even think magic wasn’t at work here?

 This Coeurl was definitely beginning to seem like something of an unnatural being. And yet, ever the one to lean on rational thinking, Ignis was insisting to himself that there was some logical explanation to the creature. His intellect was attaining and forming a picture that would make the best sense.

So far, it wasn’t quite working out and that was leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth and nervous twist in his stomach.

Cor agreed as he carefully deposited the collection of food on the ground near the portable table. “Wake the prince. We’re packing up and moving to a different Haven.”

“I have a sneaking suspicion that it may not be so simple.” Ignis finally caught sight of the Coeurl, lazily laying now atop its usual perch. Currently it may not have been watching them, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t aware of them. “What’s to say it won’t follow, even if it does take it a few days to track us to the new site?”

“Ignis’ got a point.” Gladio backed up the young tactician. “Whatever has been going on, it’s not normal.”

“I know.” Cor calmly responded. “Moving isn’t meant to escape the Coeurl.”

Gladio was trying to figure out the Marshal’s intentions while Ignis on the other hand quickly understood.

“You mean to—” Cor abruptly stopped Ignis’ words with a hand held up.

“Don’t speak aloud our intentions.”

“What?” Gladio scoffed. “Like a Coeurl understands human speech?”

“I’d rather not take any chances.” Cor replied as he began gathering their things.

“You’re serious.” The shield held a grim frown, before glancing at the feline that continued to be unobtrusive in the short distance.

“Believe it or not, there are…unexplainable things to humans. Myths and stories that are closer to the truth than any may even begin to understand.”

Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed in a mix of further suspicion and desire to solve the strange way Cor spoke. “Marshal, am I to understand that you speak from personal experience?”

Usually hardened blue orbs sharpening even further than either teen had ever seen before. Then just as quickly as they had seen the non-verbal response, the sudden increased intensity was gone. Cor took in a deep quiet breath, “I just want to be cautious, given how especially smart this Coeurl appears to be.”

So that wasn’t a true answer to the Advisor’s inquiry and that in itself only seemed to cement the idea that Cor had indeed experienced something to a degree. He wasn’t labeled _Cor the Immortal_ for nothing.

******

Waking their charge soon after was the usual monumental task. There was the expected grunting and sleepily slurred expressions of reluctance, but eventually Ignis succeeded. Noticing the tense atmosphere in the group, as well as the scene of Gladio and Cor packing everything up, Noctis woke further and stepped out of the tent.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Cor’s decided to move camp.” Gladio replied as he approached to begin taking down the tent.

“Why? Did something happen after all?”

“Simply put,” Ignis explained as he quickly made short work of gathering their sleeping rolls before Gladio could pull up the anchors around the tent. “the Coeurl has thoroughly agitated us all and the Marshal feels it best to change locations for everyone’s safety.”

Noctis then noticed the mornings ‘gifts’ and could help but let a small short smile slide. “Did you get to see it come to camp?” He wouldn’t admit to be slightly jealous if that were true.

“No. It never entered camp.”

“Then how’d we get all the food?”

“Would’ya believe the sly furball left it at the car instead?” Gladio replied as the final anchor was pulled up and the tent caved.

“Cool.” Noct corrected his excitement immediately the second Cor’s eyes shifted to him with silent scolding. “Uh, I mean…Oh, no.”

Cor then gestured to the dead game and vegetables. “Highness, care to put that away for later use.” Definitely not a question but when had Cor ever been as eloquent as Specs when it came to asking for favors.

Into the Armiger it all went, where literally by the power of magic it would keep until they would need it later. And what a bummer that was. “So, no breakfast at all then?”

Ignis, at the very least thought coffee would be nice, he found himself agreeing silently with his charge. He looked to Cor for the ‘okay’ and the Marshal did indeed take a moment to think about it.

He looked especially between the older boys and their very haggard appearances from the last watch they took. They were indeed trained for all manner of scenarios, but they were still young and Cor was admittedly to himself a bit soft on them it would seem.

“Something fast.” He caved, but still kept his expression schooled. “I’ll take a coffee too.”

Watching all three react with varying degrees of relief most definitely did _not_ make _Cor the Immortal’s_ heart pound with fatherly affection. What a trio of spoiled kids he was given a true privilege to looking after.

“Gladio and I will pack up the car with the rest of the supplies in the meantime.” No sense in making Noct push himself with the Crystal’s power when there was plenty of room in the trunk to store most everything else. Again, he was _not_ a softy on those boys.

So as Ignis began to heat the water over a newly lit fire, Gladio and Cor began the small trek to the car. Noctis took a seat in one of the few remaining camping chairs and lazily looked beyond their camp with a small yawn.

Nothing but stone, dry desert grass and a few trees—The herd of Anak that had been staying close to those very trees, small bird songs, a few scattered Dualhorns, even a couple of Daggerquill squawking in the trees over the Anak. Even further beyond that mountains and clear skies for miles that would definitely make for another hot day out in the desert.

“There is some oatmeal left in our dry stock. It won’t be fancy, but it will keep us full until lunch.” Ignis’ voice cut through Noct’s beginning thoughts over where their Coeurl has seemed to disappear to.

“Sure,” He began, only a split moment after, registering a familiarly dangerous low whoop of Sabertusk that sounded practically on top of them. Noctis barely had time to rise from his chair even as Ignis began to twist around towards him in his own response, when he was hit hard from behind.

Noct couldn’t register Ignis’ cry over his own scream after his back hit the edge of the Haven when he tried to twist around to what he knew to be a Sabertusk. Both he and the predator tumbled from the Haven, his spine taking more blows from protruding boulders on the way down. The next cries couldn’t be given from the lack of air the fall had taken out of him. When he hit level ground, he skid to a stop on his stomach in the middle of an entire pack of the beasts, every inch of his body screaming in agony. He tried desperately to take in a breath of air, fingers clawing at the dirt, skin broke, nails chipping as tough desert vegetation and soil bit into flesh. In all the blinding and searing hot torture his back was putting him through, only one mixture of sound seemed to make it through all the shouting and threatening echoes of Sabertusks bouncing off the mountain walls and into the rest of the wilderness beyond.

A hissing roar and crackle of lightning overhead.

His was finally able to gasp for that breath of air, letting his vision clear just enough to see the leg of a Coeurl and a barcoded tattoo he’d never forget the sight of.

Oddly, despite the danger and all the pain he was still in, his only reaction to the sight was a single calm thought as he began to lose feeling and fade into darkness.

_‘It’s you.’_


	5. Pause, Rewind & Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's side of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life can really take it out of you sometimes *Fighting Zombie-Mode with caffeine * But I've managed to escape life here and there to write this chapter *cough cough * and rewrite this chapter to what I felt it needed to be for tying together the first four chapters and even including a bit more mystery, bwahahaaha. I suspect it's a bit obvious who the newly added character in this chapter and overall series will be. Shhhh, don't spoil the surprise for any who don't know :P lol
> 
> Thanks for your patience everyone! This long chapter hopefully will make amends for the wait. :)

Honestly, he wasn’t sure who he was. Maybe he was someone’s son. Maybe he was just a homeless kid taken off the streets. That was his best guess, because you see, he couldn’t remember.

Nothing at all about himself, except for the moment he woke up to find himself in a tiny cell.

He knew he was deathly afraid. He knew he was most likely going to die—not now, but at some point. He at least understood that anyone sick enough to bother tattooing a kid meant to keep them around as property. That’s what he quickly came to realize. He’d somehow become someone’s prisoner—someone’s piece of property.

Sitting in a thick, cold metal cell that was way too small for his own sanity with nothing to do, except wait for the next time someone came in to tranquilize him was one of the very few fearful thoughts afterwards because he had no idea what to expect or what was being done to him. They tied heavily into when his last day could be. Did anyone even know he was missing? Did anyone out there even care? It tore him up, not knowing—or even understanding why he was in his current situation.

Looking back on those horrific days of people in white coats with needles and tightly compact holding cells with eyes trained on his every move of everyday, he wondered how he managed at all to live. Maybe he was too afraid. Maybe he was too much of a coward. Whatever the case, something in him drove him to keep going. A survival instinct that one day he came to understand was part of him and it only seemed to grow stronger as the days of waking up on the torn and musty cot after being put under went on.

He came to fearfully understand that something was being done to him. He grew paranoid in his own skin, anytime he discovered one of his senses had freakishly heightened. Where once he needed glasses, he found he no longer had to wear them. He could smell so many horrible smells that some instinct within him screamed danger. When once the grinding of his cell door didn’t bother him, now it made his ears hurt like nails on a chalkboard. As time went on, the changes became more severe in nature to the point it drove him to panic.

The first time he changed into a Coeurl it took him a few moments to realize. The moment he did, marked his biggest panic attack yet.

Being able to completely change form should have been impossible!

He lost track of the nights he’d cry himself to sleep over it. It meant he wasn’t himself—not that he could remember who it was he was supposed to have been before. What was worse, it meant unwanted attention from those that walked around in their uniforms. For every change he went through, it meant more to come.

It meant becoming more and more monstrous.

He didn’t want any of this! He just wanted to remember and go back to whatever home it was he had been taken from!

That’s when the voice in his head, first began…

_‘Sheesh, all your distress is giving me a headache. What’s you deal kid?’_

He did remember that moment. He’d nearly had a heart attack, then went on to agree with himself that yeah, he was officially insane. He was so terrified he was now hallucinating.

_‘It’s no hallucination. Trust me. Now, what’s your name, kid?’_

Panic threatened to stir along with the tears at the reminder that he couldn’t remember.

_‘Hey, it’s ok. Don’t panic. These things happen when someone first becomes a Were—although your’s was unorthodox—but don’t worry, it’ll come back to you.’_

A…Were? He had no clue what this…woman was talking about. At least, he thought it sounded like a woman—feminine like, but very bored sounding, as though this was a conversation she was tired of repeating, or maybe didn’t care too much about because to her it was something of common knowledge. So maybe she was really a bit of both?

_‘Bingo. Listen, we haven’t got all day. I’m only up for one chance to get out of here, and since you were making such a crying fuss, I’ve decided to take you with me. Unless you’d rather stay here to keep being a science experiment?’_

He didn’t want to stay here. He just wanted to go home!

_‘Alright, alright. Stop making your thoughts so loud—it’s giving me another headache. Now listen up, I’m only going to explain this to you one time. When the power goes out the locks will pop open. Go out the door and head left. There’s an emergency ladder that leads up to an escape vent. At the end of the vent there should be a red handle overhead that opens to a hanger floor. It’s going to be cold, but from there you need to get outside and as far away as you can from the facility. You get all that?’_

Sure, no pressure. Finding everything in the dark shouldn’t be too hard. If he were lucky, maybe he wouldn’t run into anyone in the first two minutes of fumbling in the dark.

_‘Trust me, seeing in the dark won’t be a problem for you. Just don’t forget the directions I gave you.’_

She had been right and somehow, he didn’t think he was as crazy as he first thought he was. Maybe a bit of an amnesiac, but not insane.

_‘Don’t worry about it too much,’_ she had said once he was far enough away from the facility and had found shelter in a tiny village—that didn’t realize he was there and ‘borrowing’ things such as warmer clothes, food, blankets, and warm barn for that night. _‘For most it only takes days before memories come back. A few weeks or even years. At worst, a small few don’t remember at all and just move on to make new lives and new memories.’_

That last bit wasn’t reassuring at all. Hopefully he’d remember enough soon so that he could begin to track down who he was. Surely, he was just a normal kid before, going to school and hanging out with friends before going home at the end of the day where his mom and dad were waiting? Right? Now that he thought about it, he also couldn’t recall what his parents looked like.

_‘Again, stop thinking about it too much. For now, all you need to worry about is continuing to get further away from the facility—and hell, even this entire country.’_

Easier said than done. Not only did he not know how to even start, but he was just a kid—who didn’t even know his own name—and he wasn’t even sure how he was going to survive on his own.

_‘Figuring out an identity is a start—even if it’s just until your memories come back. So how about it? Any name spring to mind?’_

Not really.

_‘You know, you’re not making this easy, kid. All I’ve been hearing is whining from you. Best shape up or you won’t last long in this world. If you’re strong, then you can fight your way through tough times. If you’re not, then better hope you’re quick enough to outrun danger.’_

And yeah, he definitely wasn’t big enough or even strong enough to fight. Flight would be his best option for most situations. He did manage to get away from the facility without breaking too much of a sweat.

_‘Prompto then.’_

Prompto? Was that a good name to hold onto for while? He tested the name out loud slowly at first, then again with more confidence. He decided that it sounded nice.

_‘Yeah, has a nice ring to it.’_

For how rough and bored the voice was in his head, they sure seemed nice enough to bother with helping him figure things like that out. But still, it would have been nice to put a flesh and blood person to the voice he still heard from time to time since then. However, if he had to admit to something nice about the voice with no name or face, it’d be that it made him feel slightly less lonely and afraid.

If he had any way of describing the voice, it’d most probably be akin to having a faery godmother or something. She had even been nice enough to offer some pieces of advice too.

Avoid Niflhiem as whole—including where he had escaped from—don’t be a dumbass when it came to his new life as a Were, and never ever tell anyone that he was a Were, because if the wrong people found out, he’d literally be hunted down like a wild animal.

That first piece of advice, simple. No way in hell did he ever want to go back there. The second piece of advice was a bit more difficult given the fact that he still had no idea what in fact she was going on about. The last bit made him gulp. Basically it was implied that though he was no longer a prisoner in Niflehiem, he was still in danger where ever he’d go. While he did understand that he was no longer normal, he didn’t really know the mechanics behind it at all. Honestly, how was he supposed to get it if she didn’t explain it?

_‘You’ll understand soon enough.’_ She had said. _‘Everyone learns fast.’_

Lovely, more vagueness. But at the very least, afterwards, she had given him some directions.

_‘Head overseas to Lucis. It’ll be one of the safer places you could be in the world. Just make sure you stay sharp around both the humans and non-humans there. While it’s a bit rare to come across other supernaturals, some don’t take too kindly to Weres in the vicinity. Lucky for you, your kind is high enough up on the food chain to be left mostly alone. But as I’ve said before, best not to advertise what you are.’_

Aaaand great, more unclear information he wasn’t sure what to do with. How did she know all of this? Was she maybe a Were too?

_‘What does it matter if I am or not? Just count yourself lucky I’ve stuck around for as long as I have. Sheesh, this is why I’ve never enjoyed kids—too chatty and nosy.’_ She hadn’t sounded too miffed about it, but Pompto kept his head low and stopped asking so many questions. For now, all he did was take her advice and run with it.

_‘There we go. Much better attitude. Just be careful and try not to freak out over every little thing you discover about being a Were. Good luck with your memory.’_

Just like that, she was gone from his head, and he hadn’t heard from her until he landed himself in Lucis nearly three weeks later. It was literally just to check to see if he was alive. Nice he supposed, but she didn’t stick around as long in his head as he had hoped. He still had questions, but supposed they could wait until the next time. But as weeks stretched on into months, with no memory of himself coming back, and with the voice he realized he had no name for spoke to him less and less, he began to grow lonely, depressed and angry.

Why had this all happened to him? Why did it have to be him? He desperately was hoping it all was simply a deep dream and when he finally woke, that he would know who he was, normal, with a life he knew and loved. Every time he’d wake up though, he’d break down and cry quietly to himself to avoid being detected by anything or anyone that might do him harm, whether he was stowed away in a barn, garage, or sleeping on Havens he began to quickly realize were safe from the scary spooks of the night.

All he could do was wander aimlessly, trying his best to adapt and survive. At his age he didn’t feel like there was much of anything he could do, but as he scraped around old junk yards for anything of use to him, his curiosity got the best of him one day when he found an old radio. He tinkered around with it and after a short bit of work, had it playing good as new. He tried it again with an old watch. After that, an abandoned power drill. He realized that he had a knack for fixing things and did the best he could to fix small things for people in exchange for a meal or two.

He thought he could stay where he was, on the edge of Duscae where his wandering had at first led him since he snuck off the boat he’d hidden in that took up anchor in Galdin Quay. People grew wary of him, a lone child—possibly a runaway or even an orphan—and from the adult’s whispers came the mimicking children running around the small town he was in. It didn’t help that he looked so out of place.

He had quickly discovered that most people he’d seen were a mixture of dark to light variations of brunettes and raven hair. His hair was very blonde and stood out, making him the target of bullying. They knew he didn’t belong, and he felt it. He tried different areas, only to meet the same scenario over and over. Paranoia grew, his thoughts frantic over ideas that maybe it was because they somehow knew that he wasn’t a normal person. He must have been emitting some kind of ‘monster’ vibe. It didn’t help that in-between travels from town to town when he’d take on his furred pelt that Coeurls would pop out to drive him away from their territory.

He just couldn’t figure out the best place he could fit in. It was disheartening to be put lightly. He eventually was driven back into the Ledian Region where Coeurls weren’t as numerous and where people and towns were also smaller in numbers. Doing so meant less chances for easy meals—the people of the desert were more capable and didn’t need or want a kid’s help. Hunting for his own meals in his desperation were for the most part failures. He’d get lucky sometimes and catch some field mice or quail. At worst, he’d forage for any edible plants. Some of those times ended up making him sick to his stomach when he’d choose the wrong kind of plant to eat. He figured the reason he wasn’t dead yet was because he was no longer human. Yet, even if he didn’t die from eating potentially poisonous vegetation, he was sure he’d die from starvation, because that’s exactly what was starting to happen.

“Pathetic,” he muttered weakly in the dirt under the desert heat. “turned into a weird freak of nature with no memory or friends, starving to death because I can’t even cut it as a Coeurl, much less a normal human being no matter how hard I’ve tried.” He began to sniffle, but he was so dehydrated he didn’t have any tears to cry.

This continent wasn’t as safe as ‘Miss No Name’ had declared it to be. Even if he hadn’t run into anything weird like whatever other Weres or supernatural beings he was warned about, the actual normal people and creatures of the world sure didn’t seem safe to him. All he wanted at this point was to remember something—anything—that could give him a proper clue as to who he was, who his parents were or at the very least flashes of a location he could start. Randomly wandering was wearing very thinly on him.

He heard a disappointed sigh in his head and though he had been relieved to hear it, he couldn’t bring himself to sit up from the sand he had landed in after tripping over his own clumsy feet.

_‘Had hoped you’d found your footing by now.’_

Nope, no thanks to her lack of helpful direction.

_‘Be happy you’ve lasted this long.’_

Again, no thanks given there. But he was at the end of the road it seemed—due to be vulture food soon.

_‘Fine, fine. Don’t be such a drama queen, kid. Seeing as things haven’t panned out by your own devices, guess I can throw you a bone this one time.’_

He’d rather have a huge Dualhorn steak with a big glass of ice cold water.

_‘Actually, if you go where I tell you, yeah, you’ll get that order.’_

This had better not be another series of vague sentences that gave him hope. He was finished holding out for such a thing.

_‘On the other side of Leide is a place called Hammerhead. There’s an old friend of mine there. Goes by the name Cid. He may look a bit mean and gruff, but he’s a sucker for helping out strays. Just tell him a cat from hell sent you. He’ll be welcoming.’_

Prompto actually heard a small snort of amused and somehow sadistic chuckling from the woman in his head. Who the heck was she anyway? That she’d have that kind of label? A real name would be nice to know.

_‘Does it really mean that much to you?’_

Unless she’d rather be referred to as the weird voice in his head, yeah. Yeah, a real name meant a lot. Especially since she saved him, even if her vague way of helping since had been frustrating at best.

‘Fine kid. For now, just call me Nea.’

Nea? Was that short for something? Nea…

_‘Maybe in the future we’ll have a face to face meeting, but for now I gotta run. Now get yourself on the road and try not to die before you get to Hammerhead.’_

Right, sure, he could do that. Currently he was on the south side of Leide, but he could make it. Four legs would help if he couldn’t somehow get a lift.

*******

Turns out his four legs didn’t help. In fact, it made everything worse with no added thanks to his hypersensitive nose and starving stomach. He was so stupid! He should have known better than to go for that piece of Anak shank just sitting out in the open like that! He should have ignored the obvious Hunter trap and continued on—he was already so close to Hammerhead!

But he’d made possibly the most stupid move in his entire existence and went for it. All it got him was a noose around the neck and another around one of his hind legs when he’d panicked only to step right into another one. Worse, he couldn’t even change back into a human. His Coeurl neck was so slender from malnourishment that the noose was already so tight; changing back would surely choke him to death that much quicker. Despite that last thought, he tried desperately to break free. His Coeurl’s instincts drove him yet again to survive, even when he wanted to give up, even when blood soaked into his fur and dry dirt around him. Even when he eventually began to realize and accept that he was going to die, he still kept trying because though he was no longer human and even though he had continued to experience nothing but suffering and pain, somehow, he wanted to live.

That was when he heard dry grass crunch and shift beneath boots. A defensive series of hisses and growls left him as his panic grew at the sight of a group of four people. One was drawing close with a hunting knife and his instincts kicked in with full force despite how tired and weak he felt. With a pitiful excuse for a roaring yowl, he lashed out with his remaining strength, determined still, even as he sobbed inside himself with fear.

He was going to die.

These people were going to kill him.

And in that moment…he was strangely okay with that.

Better to die free than in the cage that had been Niflhiem. His two regrets however, were not remembering his past and not taking advantage of the short freedom he had been given by a woman he still hadn’t met in person. He realized in that moment that he’d never thanked her. She was the reason he had freedom, even if it had been short lived. Heh, at least there would be one person he knew that had known he had existed.

With that, he stopped fighting, ignoring what his instincts were telling him to do. He simply waited, hoping the man before him was kind enough to not drag out his death.

His breath caught in his throat when he’d heard the oldest of the group—the very one with the scary knife—relent and give into the youngest boy’s pleas to help him.

_Help him?_

_Why?_

He’d never truly known kindness from anyone of this continent. As a human he was ostracized, as a Coeurl chased away—or worse—hunted. He’d known about Hunters fast in this world. He knew they took down wild creatures for profit, including Coeurls. He’d always done his best to avoid them the most out of everyone and everything. It didn’t make sense for people to look upon his current form and offer help, rather than death.

He couldn’t trust anyone no matter the form he took and yet, being held down in a careful manner so the deadly nooses could be cut, all the while being spoken to with kind words calmed him. Even when he’d accidentally lashed out from the pain of being tended to, he was still being treated so kindly.  Not once through all the help he received did he sense any malice from the group that he quickly began to realize comprised mostly of kids and the one adult.

Even when they found evidence of his previous captivity, they didn’t emit danger towards him, only curiosity. He had been looked after through the rest of that day and into the night, watching with befuddlement as his saviors continued on about their camping despite the odd plus one he was to the group.

There was no anger, nor hate, or even the slightest bit of aggression towards him. There was nothing but kindness he didn’t think he’d ever find in a single person—much less in a whole party such as them. They acted much like families he had seen from a distance, personalities pushing against each other but blending as one to become one unit. As with most children, there were the watchful eyes of a caring adult, be they a parent, or part of the smaller communities he’d seen that looked after everyone.

He’d wished he could experience that, even if for a short while—and he did. The oldest—Cor, he’d heard his name and all their names enough times in the few hours he was with them to distinguish who was who—looked after him the most. He’d made sure he had water to drink and even food to eat. He had checked on him at least four times in the night—and when morning came and they packed up to leave, Cor had given him one last act of kindness by giving him more food and a small smirk before telling him to take care and not get caught up in anymore trouble.

From the man’s point of view, Prompto knew it was pointless jabber to a wild animal that couldn’t possibly know what was going on, but for Prompto it had been everything. Not just from Cor, but from Gladio—the giant of a kid that spoke so gently to him—Ignis—with his thoughtful care in dressing his wounds, who held no ill will when Prompto had almost bitten him—and Noctis to whom he literally owed his life to now.

Had it not been for his desperate intervention, he knew he’d be dead.

He owed all of them a great debt and he knew if he ever saw any of them again, he’d do everything in his power to repay them. He didn’t know how, but he was determined to figure it out, even if it took years before he could make it happen.

*****

With a new purpose in his life, he began to do just that. He finally made it to Hammerhead, proved himself useful to Cid as a mechanic and overall Jack-of-all-trades when it came to fixing up just about anything that came his way. He found a friend in Cid’s grand-daughter Cindy and even Takka, the diner owner next door. His first year since becoming part of their small community was the longest he had ever stayed in one area and had been the first time Nea had checked in on him since sending him their way. It had been a short conversation as usual, but she was happy for him. She didn’t know when would be the next time he’d hear from her, but in her vague, round about way, Prompto got that she was relieved he was finally getting on well in his new life.

The topping on the cake had been his first sighting of the group that had saved his life before. As happy and excited as he was to run up and thank them, he knew he couldn’t. Anyone would be confused and on edge to have a random stranger popping up and thanking them for something they had no clue about.

They’d think him a complete looney.

He did the next best thing that in all honesty, he knew was actually worse. He stalked them—as a Coeurl. It wasn’t anything criminal! He just wanted to see how they were doing and being a Coeurl was the best way to do that. He wasn’t as clumsy with four legs and anayway, he never drew close enough to freak them out to the point they’d think him a danger and attack.

He simply watched, a longing building up and growing more and more as the few years pasted. In those years, he began to really grow into his Coeurl and accept things for the way they were. He wasn’t human, nor a Coeurl—just something in between. In a strange sense, his given curse was a blessing on more than one occasion, saving his skin when there was no one else.

He learned to rely on himself more and more, becoming a better hunter—repaying Takka from those hunts, under the guise of trapping. Cid quickly discovered that he wasn’t just good at fixing things, but he could handle and shoot firearms like a seasons professional. Cindy was the absolute best with catching him up to his age group's level of education. She kept things fun and engaging to the point that it only took him two and a half years to learn. Honestly, he was a sponge for knowledge, always ready to learn something new, even if he was initially nervous and overwhelmed at times. When the pair hit a wall, Cid would step in—always ending lessons with tales of his youth that somehow tied in with what they would learn.

For once since he fled Niflehiem, he felt at home.

He had a tiny group of people that took care of him like one of their own. As a human, he was accepted. The Coeurl side was always a different matter. He not once dared to bring it up—and why should he? He was finally getting along with people, so why would he want to ruin that? Plus there had always been Nea’s warning to never let anyone know. It often gnawed in the back of his mind, developing a stronger paranoia he had thought had eased since integrating with the Hammerhead family. In effect, he became good at deflecting questions with cheesy and clumsy humor—lying to the very people that so easily took him in.

It was the same as a Coeurl where Cor, Gladio, Ignis and Noctis were concerned. For as much as he learned how to socialize with people—no matter how awkward and cringe-worthy it may have been at times—he for the life of him found it too difficult to do in person. For whatever twisted reason in his head, they met him as a Coeurl and that seemed the only possible way they would recognize him as. Ironically it was the fear of being rejected as a human that made him dare to try and grow closer to them as Coeurl instead.

Six above, how weird and creepy was that?!

He was and continued to be nothing but a coward. It drove him absolutely nuts and filled him with shame to the point where tracking them down just for a short sighting was all he could bare to do. It was like a strong addiction he couldn’t shake, no matter how hard he tried. The yearning to see them and just ‘watch over them’ always won out.

Gradually, he grew bolder, testing to see how much they would let him get away with before his instincts told him they might freak out. A hundred meters in the grass, seventy atop large clusters of boulders, fifty on a smaller outcrop, edging to forty on a grassing hilltop. He even grew so daring as to start catching prey and sneaking into their very camp to leave for them to have after his sharp ears had picked up their need for food.

He was either very insane, or just very desperate for them fully accept him. He argued with himself over his strange ordeal, justifying his actions as his way of repaying them those years past when they saved him from those snares.

Yeah, that’s what he was doing? What was wrong with that?

He quickly grew guilty and uncertain the moment he heard them make plans to leave…because of him.

It was his fault. He screwed up. He shouldn’t have pushed. Of course, being humans they would eventually grow to fear and hate him. He wasn’t a cute near harmless cub anymore. He was an almost fully-grown predator.

He was one of a camper’s top day-time threats.

With that final thought, he began to make himself scares. Keeping out of sight and giving the people more space that would ease their fears. That’s what he planned to do when he caught wind of Sabertusks far too close for comfort. What soon followed was a voice he recognized so well as Noctis’—and it wasn’t his usual casual and sleepy voice either.

The moment he heard his screams, he turned back, clearing the distance to the campsite and leaping in the mayhem without second thought. He didn’t care if they had grown to fear him. They were still his saviors. They deserved to be saved in return, even if that meant putting his own life at risk to do it.

What they had as a group—a family—he couldn’t bare for that to be broken by anyone or anything!

So with all the strength and ability he had, he came between the Sabertusks and Noctis with a mighty roar and crackle of electricity from his lethal whiskers. Sharp claws dug into the earth, a low deepening snarl given, warning the pack to stay back.

The first to dare go against the warning would quickly meet their end.


	6. Desert Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coeurl Prompto to the rescue! And understandable wariness all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a quick and very deserved update! You guys are awesome! Can't thank you enough for all the support everyone! <3

Ignis had never moved so fast in his life.

Not even a split moment after Noctis had tumbled over the edge, he ran after, polearm already summoned and launched at the nearest Sabertusk ready to pounce on his prince. Upon making his landing after skidding down from the high ledge of their campsite, his daggers had been summoned, ready to charge into the pack head on if need be. Within those moments, his polearm had met its mark, buried so deeply into flesh that it had pinned the shrieking wild beast to the ground.

His feet came to a grinding halt across the rocky dirt as something worse than the Sabertusks barreled onto the scene, stopping directly above Noct, who worryingly was not moving since his violent landing. The world seemed to stop around all as the Coeurl gave an ear-ringing roar that made the very hairs on the back of his neck and over his forearms stand on end.

Gladio’s curse from afar met his ears, and it gave him some sense of ease to know the Marshal and Shield were on their way. However, he daren’t check to see their progress with the threatening snarl the Coeurl gave as it flattened its ears and shifted slightly in its position over the teen beneath it. Those claws were dangerously close to his head and the with how further riled up the Sabertusks were now with the larger predator, Ignis feared the injuries Noctis might further gain in the crossfire.

Had it not been for how horrifying the scene before him was, he might have made a wise-crack over the age-old trope of cats vs dogs, because that was exactly what was about to take place; A cat hissing with intimidating flare ready to battle against a pack of mangy dogs underestimating what a cornered feline could do to them despite the odds.

The Sabertusks paced, whooping and snarling in return as they considered the Coeurl with its fierce stance. It didn’t take but a moment for their deliberation over their chances against the lone feline to end. One of them lashed out head on and the Coeurl yowled as it edged forward enough to swipe a razor tipped claw into the attacker’s grotesque face, shredding down into muscle and scrapping across bone. The Sabertusk reeled back with a piercing shriek that echoed into the air before collective snarling, yelps and hissing roars filled area as all hell broke loose with a new vengeance.

Ignis stole the chance to reach Noctis’ side when the Coeurl dove into the oncoming wave of teeth and curved claws to halt their sudden collective charge. Electrical whiskers lashed out, striking several across their fronts in the same time its owner sank teeth and claws into vulnerable areas of flesh.  Clouds of dust rose into the sky as the chaos continued.

“Noctis? Noct!” Ignis didn’t risk trying to move the unresponsive heir, even going as far as to shove away Gladio’s hand once he and Cor were able to join him. “Don’t move him! His back!”

“Watch out!” The older teen summoned his shield instead to come in between a Sabertusk trying to take advantage of the vulnerable group. When a shriek met his ears instead of the dull clank and weight of a Sabertusk, he warily lowered his defense to assess. He and the others watched in shock and amazement as the Coeurl continued to hold the Sabertusk at bay from them, claws dug deep into its hind quarters and teeth sunk deep into the flesh of its lower back. Its victim let out a sharper cry as the canine’s of the feline adjusted to bite with more force—a loud crunch sounded and the Sabertusk slumped to the ground desperately trying to claw its way from the deadly Coeurl to stand and run away, but its hind legs failed to move and instead it ended up rolling onto its sides with continued shrieks from the broken back it now suffered with.

Before the Coeurl could release its hold fully, another of the beast slammed into it from its left side and the two tumbled away from the group of humans, chased after by more of the whooping pack. The large feline quickly regained it’s footing and let out a roar as it spun and struck more of the pack with lethal whiskers.

The Shield let out a roar of his own as he turned his sights onto another that tried to reach them. Cor joined him, between the two of them creating a protective human barrier while Ignis continued to remain by Noct’s side.

One by one the pack dwindled before they finally retreated after the Coeurl raised its whiskers high and unleashed a powerful burst of electricity with an echoing yowl. Several of the Sabertusks had been thrown back and failed to rise. The luckier ones that survived the blast turned tail as fast as their wounded bodies would allow. The rest followed suit with defeated yips and whines, disappearing into the wastelands ahead and leaving behind those still alive, but dying, that could not follow.

The Coeurl remained, watching a moment before setting its gaze on them, to which the men all froze, wary to what could happen next.

“Marshal, your orders?” Ignis feared taking his eyes off the heavily panting Coeurl, tightening the hold over a dagger as he nervously awaited their superior’s commands. Clearly, they were not in a state to fight the large feline—not with Noctis injured as he was.

Oddly, yet maybe not entirely surprising, the Coeurl didn’t move. However, it’s focus wasn’t on any of the armed men, but trained on Noctis’ prone form. It finally did edge forward slightly prompting Cor to come between it and all three young men.

“Stay where you are, Coeurl.”

Gladio shared a short look of intrigue with Ignis as they watched the Coeurl immediately stop in its tracks, eyes now watching the katana wielding man. Cor’s stern gaze seemed to narrow further, both in challenge and contemplation of his theories over the creature before him.

“Step back a few paces.”

“Well, whaddya know? Looks like you were right about it understanding what we say.” Gladio spoke when the Coeurl did as told, albeit with a slight limp.

Cor nodded, standing his ground as his eyes stayed trained on the remaining predator, “take up my position while I check on Noctis.” He said, before adding, much louder and directed to their spotted stalker/savior(?) “If you so much as move an inch from that spot before I say, Coeurl, Gladio will strike you down. Understand?”

Both the shield and advisor took in a sharp break as the Coeurl _nodded_ to them before proceeding to carefully lay down and wait. Judging by how it positioned its legs under itself, Cor knew it was ready to dart away at a moments notice. So long as it wouldn’t lunge at them, he’d allow the Coeurl to escape in the opposite direction if it happened to take those actions.

The shield then approached Cor with a low grunt as he replaced his shield with his broadsword. “What do you think that thing really is?” he asked, wariness rooting even deeper than it had before.

“We’ll worry about that after I’ve seen to His Highness. Watch our backs for now.”

Cor turned away as Gladio gave a firm nod and stood at the ready, trusting Ignis and Cor to do what they needed to in order to see to Noctis’ well being.

Ignis took in a true breath of air as he felt it somewhat safe to assess their prince now. A subtle glow of magic coated his palm as he ran his hand slowly over the length of the teen’s back, starting from the neck down. He let out a small sigh of relief just as Cor knelt down. Emerald orbs raised to meet the Marshal’s waiting gaze.

“Nothing is broken.” His reported. “A potion will do, however given the area of his body he had taken the fall, he will still be quite sore and most likely riddled with phantom pains from his old wound.” Unfortunately, magic couldn’t heal everything and as far as Ignis knew, the severity of the childhood injury the prince had suffered would always stay with him. It was a miracle he hadn’t died back then, but it had been frighteningly close.

Cor dipped his head slightly in acknoledgement and stood back to his feet. “There’s a Haven in the area I know of, right next to a Hunter’s post. It’s only a ten minute drive from here—far closer than the hours it would take to reach Hammerhead. We’ll let him recover there. Afterwards, we’re going home.”

“What about the overgrown furball?” Gladio asked, quite seriously despite the tease.

That was their added piece of the dilemma they faced. Cor reached Gladio’s side and stared firmly at the Coeurl. “So what are you? Familiar or Were?” The words out of his mouth made both the Coeurl and the older teens flinch—both parties for different reasons.

Gladio looked from Cor to the feline and back again. “Aren’t Were’s supposed to be both man and beast? This is definitely all Coeurl to me.”

“Don’t believe in those children’s faery tales.” Cor’s stern gaze held the now seemingly nervous Coeurl that looked ready to bolt now. He quickly barked his order for it to stay put before adding to both Gladio and Ignis. “You both are still young and even shielded from certain truths and realities to this world, but what I’m saying is true—I know that creature is not what normal humans are led to believe it is.”

“That’s twice now in the past days that you’ve said ‘humans’ as though you are separate from them.” Ignis carefully, yet quite boldly made his thoughts known. “Why? And you even said normal as though there are more than one kind of human” The theory the Coeurl was beyond what it appeared was one thing, but Cor—forgive the pun—was an entirely different animal in this strange situation that had stretched into years that had finally come to a head now in present time.

Cor didn’t respond and neither Ignis nor Gladio pushed to topic. It was quite clear from the expression on the Marshal’s face as he dared turn away from the Coeurl to look at them, that this conversation was over.

“Let’s get His Highness to the car and on the road.” He kept his blade out, while Gladio returned his own to the Armiger, reading in between the lines that Cor meant for him to help Ignis with their charge. While Gladio carefully lifted Noctis in his arms and headed to the vehicle with Ignis at his heels, Cor regarded the wide-eyed feline, “You’re free to go, however I’m still curious after all this time…Why have you been stalking us?” He then watched as the Coeurl turned a limb slightly and looked down at the familiar tattoo the swordsman had seen those years ago. The feline then shifted its head to watch the shield and advisor reach the car and gently deposit Noctis in the back seat. A rumble, low and gentle left its throat.

Cor’s expression lessened at the soft sound, yet the rest of his guard remained.

“Thank you.”

The Coeurl sharply shifted its gaze back to the man before it, blue orbs wide once more.

“Thank you for returning the favor, Coeurl—whatever you are.”

Without warning, the Coeurl began to change before Cor’s eyes. He took a step back and carefully waited with a guarded stance—watching as fur receded, along with claws and sharp canines as limbs and joints popped and cracked through the shift between beast and what he now began to see as man. Within the short span of moments, a slender pale teen—with the most striking blond hair he had ever seen in his life—was on his hands and knees, dirty, a bit bloodied, and above all else, stark naked. The boy rose his head, sitting back just enough to reveal a unique dusting of freckles over his face and locking familiar topaz eyes with Cor’s own eyes. He saw the boy’s lips twitch nervously into a ghost of a smile, orbs alight with a tired, but warm friendliness.

“H-hi…I’m Prompto.” 


	7. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary leaps of faith with promising end results. Until a massive revelation is made. And sure, while you all kinda knew what was coming, you didn't quite expect this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think it's official. This plot bunny has expanded and we're all in for an insane ride thanks to my 'What if' taking on a whole new life of it's own as well as all the amazing support you guys have given!
> 
> Truly, a huge thanks to you all! <3

He took a chance—a scary one.

Prompto had no intention of showing anyone what he was, due to Nea’s serious warnings and his own fears. While in cat-mode his plan had always been to make others believe he was nothing more than a desert predator just surviving in a harsh environment the only way a Coeurl could if he was seen by anyone. As a human, he stayed under the radar, making his tiny make-shift family as happy and unaware as he could of what he really was.

Then Cor happened.

The minute the older man said ‘Were’, the ground seemed to open up and swallow him whole. That sense of shock and sudden feeling of his stomach caught in his throat and heart beating so fast gave him a lightheaded feeling. He had every intention of fleeing the scene right them and there, but Cor’s voice anchored him in place.

Really it had been his own fault—he had shown far too much intelligence for a plain Coeurl. Not only that, but his own worry over Noctis made him step outside his own self given measures to make other believe he was just a wild animal.

Yet there he was actually considering both the gain of someone who could have knowledge that could help him understand more about being a Were and the very real and scary threat this man and others of his group could really be towards him. There was a possible chance of gaining information and allies of the supernatural kind that could relate—even if he was so freaking scared out of his mind right now.

On the other hand, he could very well be marked as a target for life by these people. It tore him up inside at the idea that he couldn’t be around them anymore, checking in on them when they were in Leide.

But then Cor _thanked_ him. Twice.

Again, there had been no malice emanating from him. A wariness to be sure—which was to be fair given the circumstances. Maybe if he had been more upfront in the past and had befriended them as a human, things wouldn’t be as scary and complicated as they were now. Who knows, maybe it would have been easier to come out to them with what he truly was.

But what was done was done. Cor somehow knew—probably not very long after the very start. He wasn’t trying to hurt him and he wasn’t trying to scare him off. He acted as though it was all _normal_ —and perhaps that’s what drew Prompto in and made him take a chance.

So he carefully changed, right there before the man. In the warming morning that would soon become too scorching to remain out in the open, he somehow gained a cold sweat. On his hands and knees, he licked his lips and swallowed back a nervous whine before he nervously looked up with guarded but friendly smile.

“H-hi…I’m Prompto.” His eyes wandered to the intimidating blade held in the older man’s grip. “Um, p-please don’t kill me. I didn’t mean to scare any of you—and I was leaving, but then…”

Cor arched a brow slightly as he looked down at him, but his expression was a stern as ever. “I don’t have any intentions of harming our savior. Unless you decide to harm us?”

“I would never! I just…you just…” Prompto’s thoughts were all over the place and he didn’t know quite how to organize them enough to speak. His head fell slightly, wild locks hiding his face just enough to act as a shield. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Cor’s low sigh made him look back up. He watched as the man shrugged off his jacket and held it out to him.

“We’ll discuss everything at the Hunter Post. In the meantime, cover up and let Ignis take care of that wound.” He gestured to the long gash over his ribs that had stretched to include a significant part of his left arm.

Prompto took the offered article of clothing and carefully stood. “About that…”

“I’m not about to leave an injured kid alone in the desert. So long as you remain as you currently are, no one will know. Now let’s go.”

The young blonde covered himself—the coat stopping at his mid-thigh—and hastily caught up to Cor who had dismissed his blade finally and began the trek to the vehicle. “Are you a Were too?” He quietly asked as they drew closer to the car where the others were waiting…and watching.

“No.” Cor responded.

“Oh,” Prompto worriedly tightened his grip over the jacket, “then what?”

Cor’s glanced down at him, before he trained his eyes ahead once more. “It’s complicated.”

“Marshal, it that who we think it is…?” Ignis carefully regarded the scuffed-up blond, abruptly bring the conversation to a close.

“This is Prompto.” Cor ushered the boy into the back seat with Ignis. “Get him cleaned up as best as you can, a potion and some clean clothes to change into while we drive.”

“Yes sir, right away.”

Gladio sat up in the passenger seat to give Ignis room to work. Noctis meanwhile had been meticulously strapped in with a rolled-up blanket to cushion his back. The shield glanced at Cor as he took up the driver seat and turned the car on.

“He’s just a kid.” He whispered. “Is he really…?”

Cor glanced in the rear-view mirror, watching as Ignis began to inspect the worst of the injuries on the boy. “Not a word about what he is when we get to the post—and make sure Ignis understands this as well. As far as anyone is concerned, we just needed a place to recover after a Sabertusk attack. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

*******

After ten minutes of driving to reach the post and another fifteen minutes of getting settled into the available camper on site, Prompto sat on the overly used sofa bed at the head of the camper. Currently he was wearing a dark t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy jeans—all borrowed from the dark-haired boy who was still out for the count on the bed in the back room.

Everyone was quiet, the elephant in the room slowly growing bigger and bigger until Cor sat next to him, calling Gladio and Ignis from the back where they had been looking after Noct. Prompto couldn’t help the small gulp despite the nervous smile he put on to appear approachable and not the dangerous feline he had been nearly half an hour prior.

“First off, while we appreciate what you have done, it was both reckless and dangerous to you especially.”

“W-what?” Prompto was expecting more of a harsh scolding over his act of stalking them. Not over his very own safety. His wide eyes more than expressed his shock and confusion over Cor’s words.

“Were or not,” Cor spoke low those words, “they were a significantly large pack and you were only one. You’re lucky your injuries weren’t more severe. What’s more, you’re lucky this whole time we weren’t a group of Hunters, be they of the supernatural variety or the normal human kind. You shifting in front of me, could have sealed your fate. You must either be new at this, or have an extreme death wish.”

Prompto did flinch at that. “I’m…I’m sorry. But really, you’re the only one I’ve come across that _knows._ Just guessing what I was proved it. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Also, I wanted to make sure that he…” Prompto looked to the back where he could make out the raven mess of hair peeking out from the covers on the bed. He let out a soft, but worried sigh. “Is he really going to be ok?”

“Indeed,” Ignis calmly spoke up. “While I’m still trying to wrap my head around the situation, we’re very thankful. And I’m especially grateful that you didn’t try taking a bite out of me this time tending to you.”

Prompto blushed, “S-sorry about that before. I didn’t mean to.”

Gladio couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. “You sure are different now compared to back then. You were pretty kickass out there, kid. The way I hear it around here, the Hunters have been trying to cull back that pack of Sabertusks for months. You cut that pack’s number by half in minutes.”

Cor watched as Prompto tensed at the news. “Don’t worry,” He began to calm the skittish blonde. “As far as they are concerned, they think we’re a new hunter team passing through that happened upon the pack by chance.”

“Yeah, they let us have the camper for a few days free of charge because of it.” Gladio added with a small smirk.

“So…what happens now?” Prompto dared to ask. He didn’t quite think this far ahead when he’d decided to reveal himself.

“Depends.” Cor sat back more in his seat and crossed his arms. “You said you haven’t met anyone else that knows about Weres.”

“Not just Weres, but the supernatural in general. I don’t even know how I became what I am and Nea’s never told me much.”

“Nea?” Ignis questioned.

Prompto have a small shrug, regretting it when pain flared up a bit. “I’ve never met her in person. She comes and goes inside my head. She’s the reason I got as far as Leide in the first place. Then you all saved me and since then, I’ve been…stalking you. Sorry.”

“Well, I for one am not sorry.” Ignis responded with a light sparkle of warm in his eyes as he gave a small smile. “While it did concern us from time to time, having you around became something of a treat. For Noct especially. I believe his love of cats has stemmed from you in fact.”

“Kid’s always got scribbles of Coeurls in his notebooks.” Gladio added. “Always going on about ‘em too.”

“Yes, especially _That Coeurl_ , as he always seems to say from time to time.” Ignis further supplemented.

Prompto couldn’t help but feel a bit of an ego stroke. The idea of Noctis thinking about him as much as he thought about Noct and the others was reassuring. It felt good.

“So where were you before?” Cor reentering the conversation and asking that question brought Prompto’s mood down just a bit as he recalled with no amount of fondness.

“Niflehiem. Not sure where, but I started out there as far as my memory goes.”

“Whaddya mean by that?” Gladio asked, but Cor more than understood and responded.

“When one becomes a Were, they lose their memories. For most it’s a temporary amnesia, but for others it’s permanent.” Cor regarded Prompto with much more intensity now. “I take it yours have yet to return?”

The blonde gave a solemn nod.

“In any case, it’s good you’re here now in Lucis.” Cor continued. “Niflehiem isn’t exactly a safe place to be.”

“Yeah, that’s what Nea said too. Apart from my personal bad experience, why?”

“Beyond the fact that they are aggressive towards their own people, Niflehiem has always been at war with other nations.” Ignis supplied. “Especially Lucis.”

“Seems like for the most part, Lucis is the same when it comes to people that look like me.” Prompto said. “Leide wasn’t just the only place I’ve moved around in. It was the _only_ place I could. People didn’t take too kindly to me—not until Hammerhead.”

“It isn’t just that.” Cor said. He looked to Gladio and Ignis. “As I had said before…There has been quite a lot you have been sheltered from.”

“I don’t understand, Marshall.” Ignis frowned. “Why has this been done to us? I feel like something as important as a completely different world within our own would be mandatory to both our studies and duties.”

Cor rubbed at his forehead with a low grunt as he uttered how both the King and Clarus would not be happy.

It was Gladio’s turn to frown. “Hey, what’s the King and my Dad got to do with all this?”

“None of you were to know until you came of age.” Cor began. “The King wished for you three to live the first part of your lives as normal humans so that you would learn to socialize and empathize with them.”

Ignis paled. “W-what are you saying?”

Cor ignored Ignis for now and looked to Gladio. “You would have been made aware the day of your ceremony as Shield—when you would be seen as an adult in the eyes of the people, able and ready to carry out your duty to the future King.”

“No disrespect, Cor, but get to the damn point already.” Gladio was also growing pale and feeling a tight twist of nervousness as to what the man was insinuating.

“The King and all our roles are not just for the people of Lucis, but encompass the Realm of Supernatural that is shared with all on Eos—to ensure stability and peace between these two parties. In order to do this, it was decided long ago, that the Caelum’s and those that would guard them be the bridge between humans and the supernatural. And what better way to do that than have that bridge be made of families who were connected to both sides, with human and supernatural pairs of spouses to merge the two shores.”

Prompto looked from Cor to the wide-eyed teens.

How the hell had all of this snowballed into the biggest bombshell of all their lives? Prompto was having a tough enough time as it was balancing his life as Were, while trying to recall his memories _and_ struggling not to freak out the group of people beforehand—but this?!

Just when the chilly air of news seemed to find its limits, it completely blew up further when Noct’s voice cut through the atmosphere and all eyes landed on his form carefully leaned against the door frame for support and with his deep blue eyes just as alarmed as the other two.

“That…can’t be. It has to be a lie!”


	8. Rest Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust comes to settle…sort of, bonding between some and a friendship that had been there all along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew how about a bit of rest between the drama, but still with a sprinkle of angst? We'll be heading up another slope before too long. And won't that next drop be fun...bwahaha! So I suppose given events and tags, I should add a slight slow burn tag to this work? Any tag suggestions actually for this? I may be running out of ideas for them?? Or at the very least kinda struggling with myself over revealing too much through tags.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read and comment everyone! Sorry I'm really horrible at replying (kinda a bit too shy tbh) but know you are being heard and loved for all that you do!!

Prompto felt totally lost in the arguments that had sparked. So he did what he’d normally do in any kind of altercation that he didn’t wish to be drawn in the cross fire of—he kept his head low.

Meanwhile Noctis was still coming to terms with what he’d learned—that not only was he to be a future King of Lucis and its people, but a King to the Realm of Supernatural that for the most part kept itself as obscure as possible. On top of that his family were—what, a mix of human and supernatural beings of origins he didn’t even know?

He had in no way been looking forward to succeeding his father. Ruling was not in his nature, nor what he even wanted in the first place. But now there was all of… _this_.

How had everything turned upside down on him so suddenly? They were supposed to be having fun camping, not being struck out of the blue by talk of supernaturals, his true expectations held as the future King and most definitely of the fact he’d been failed to be told all his life up to this current point that he wasn’t entirely human!

A groan left him as his back decided to spasm and he abruptly recalled why he’d be aching all over as though he’d been thrown from a cliff—which a near nine foot drop thanks to being blindsided by a Sabertusk was close enough, thanks. Ignis was by his side, handing over a glass of water and pain killers.

“Thanks, Ignis.” He sighed finding it unsurprising that Ignis would be taking everything much calmer than he was. Gladio hadn’t spoken since and had actually left the camper, but he hadn’t gone far, just brooding in a camping chair outside the door. Cor remained unreadable as he continued to sit next to someone Noct only vaguely recalled seeing at Hammerhead. “Hey, I remember you from Hammerhead.”

Prompto gave that same squeak he had back then as he jumped slightly in his seat. “Y-yeah, that was me. I’m Prompto.” He shifted nervously in his seat, but still gave a small smile.

Noct’s shock returned from a completely different surprise. He watched as the blonde flashed part of his barcode when he had moved. Noct launched forward and snatched the slightly smaller teen’s arm to have a closer look.

“No way! You’re—!”

“Noct, don’t be rude.” Ignis cut in with admonishment as he gently grabbed Noctis’ wrist to separate him from the wincing blonde. “And do be careful, won’t you? Neither of you are in any shape for any further outbursts.”

“And not so loud,” Cor warned. “it isn’t in any of our best interests to speak so loudly of who may be what. However, your conclusion is right. He is what he is—and he saved your life.”

The prince swallowed the knot in his throat as he sat back and took in the blonde fully, now that his focus had been so suddenly redirected towards him. Ignis was right about needing to be careful. Prompto, as he had introduced himself, looked exhausted and surprisingly small for how large of a predator he made out in the open desert. Astrals, he had so many questions, but it didn’t seem like he’d get the immediate chance to ask. His back decided to spasm with more force this time and he couldn’t hide the sharp groan as he clenched his teeth to ride out the deep ache in his spine.

“Rest for now, Highness,” Cor stood and made his way to the door to check on Gladio. “we’ll discuss everything further once you’ve both recovered some more.”

Prompto quickly shifted his still uncertain gaze to the man. “I’m staying?”

“Do you have any other place to go?”

“Technically?”

“And where is that?”

“Hammerhead.”

Cor’s gaze didn’t falter, despite his voice taking on a somewhat softer tone. “Eventually we have to pass by there to get home. We’ll make sure you get there safely.”

“Th-that’s okay, I don’t want to trouble you guys anymore. I can get home on my own.”

Ignis frowned. “I hope you don’t mean to travel on foot. Be it on two or four, the journey will be long and very likely dangerous. We insist you go with us.”

Prompto chewed a bit on his lower lip in thought. He really did think it would be too much trouble, especially after the shocker news Cor had laid on them. He didn’t have to be a Were with heightened senses to know how stressed out everyone was over it.

But then Noctis pinned him with the most desperate expression he’d ever seen on him.

“Please.” Noctis quietly said. “Prompto, please stay with us.”

Prompto forgot how to breath for a moment as he stared, sky blue orbs losing out to ocean depths of Noctis’ gaze. He realized right then and there how doomed he was. There was no way he could ever say no to him—or any of them if they pleaded with him like that.

He finally managed to swallow and take a deep breath of air. “Ok. I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Cor opened the camper door. “Don’t go running off on us.”

“Now then,” Ignis helped Noctis to his feet. “back to bed with you.”

Noctis groaned. “Specs, I’m aching, not dying.”

“Yes, well, we do have Prompto to thank for that.”

A wave of guilt passed over the teen prince’s face and he took a minute to turn back to the now slightly pink faced boy. “I owe you one, Prompto. Thanks.”

The blonde Were only became more flustered.  “N-no way dude. I finally got to return the favor. If it hadn’t been for you…” Prompto’s expression grew just a bit dark thinking about what he knew would have happened if it hadn’t been for Noctis. “I’m alive because of you. All of you. I’ve always meant to thank you, but…I never knew how. Kinda lame to thank your saviors in a camper I guess.” He caught himself giving an awkward chuckle and stopped himself. He sure wasn’t the most charming or graceful when it came to serious conversation.

Noctis gave him a disarming smile. “Works for me. Formal isn’t really my scene.”

“He’s absolutely allergic.” Ignis poked in good humor, as a ghost of a smirk made it onto his face.

That made a true chuckle leave Prompto. “Phew, glad I’m not the only one. Speaking of,” He began to follow to two now to the back of the camper. “I know everyone’s been mentioning Kings and calling you Highness, but that’s all just nicknames, right? Cor was being dramatic and you’re not really royalty, are you?”

As Ignis helped Noctis sit on the bed, he turned his head just a bit, revealing a somewhat surprised expression. “You mean to say, the entire time you have been following after us every summer for the past few years that you didn’t know?”

“Ignis…” Noctis frowned, but Ignis pressed on anyway.

“Noctis is indeed of royal blood. As Cor has said, of the Caelem Family, rulers of Lucis and housed within the capital city of Insomnia.”

Prompto gaped. “No way. Seriously?”

“Don’t treat it like a big deal, because it’s not. At least, not to me—or it wasn’t before now.” Noctis carefully laid down to brood. His father had some serious in depth explaining to do when he got home.

“How can you say that!?” Prompto was still in awe. “You have purpose, and a home, and family! You have history that you can trace back to!”

Ignis held a small frown. “That is right, Cor did mention why you would have no memory. I’m sorry to have brough it up.” He quickly amended when he saw how stricken the blonde now appeared.

“No, it’s ok, it just…Sometimes it makes me frustrated. Sure, I have a home now in Hammerhead with people who care and look after me, but I can’t help but wonder what my life was before. What if I had been happy? Maybe with siblings, or at the very least, parents?”

“What’s your full name?” Noct asked, before glancing over to his Advisor. “We could look him up in the records, right Specs?”

“It might take some time, but it wouldn’t be impossible.” Ignis agreed.

Prompto shook his head. “It would be impossible.”

“If it’s because you think we don’t have records on Niflehiem citizens, then don’t worry. We have agents that keep tabs on that country.” Noctis offered once more, assuming that was Prompto’s place of origin given that’s where he had started out.

“It’s not that. I don’t know my name. At all. Prompto was the name Nea gave to me.”

“I see.” Ignis’ frown deepened. “Do forgive us for pressing the matter.”

Prompto only gave them a thankful smile, eyes shimmering with moisture threatening to spill. “You guys are too nice. Really, apart from the others at Hammerhead, no one’s ever been this nice. I’m really surprised you haven’t kicked me out with torches and weapons in hand after everything that’s happened.”

“Well, we certainly do not live in the Dark Ages, now do we?”

Despite the joking manner, Prompto still felt himself run a bit cold with the thought. “R-right.”

Noctis heaved a big sigh, before an equally large yawn left him, eyes feeling especially heavy. “You promise you won’t leave, right?” He was quickly offered a bright smile.

“Promise.”

“Good, ‘cause I want us to hang out more….too many…questions.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up in concern as Noctis knocked out so fast. “Woah, never seen anyone fall asleep _that_ quick.”

Ignis gave Noct a small check-up, running a cool palm over the younger teen’s forehead. “He’s always been able to do that. He’s much like a cat himself, always able to sleep anywhere at any given moment, despite my constant warnings against it. His back has always been an issue.”

“I always wondered why he’d walk around with a small lag sometimes.” Prompto’s memories of his time watching over the group were always well cataloged, as though he were afraid he might forget again—which he truly held a paranoia and fear over. “Was he born with a limp?”

“No. You are familiar with Daemons, are you not?”

“Yes?” Though his knowledge of what they really were or why they were so normal to humans yet not Supernaturals like him was limited. “All I know is that they’re dangerous monsters that only come out at night. Havens seem to be the only place they don’t go.”

“Correct—though a better explanation will soon be in order. That aside, in short, Noctis was severely injured by a Daemon as a child. His spine was nearly severed in two. With the aid of the Crystal’s magic, as well as the Oracle in Tenebrae, his life was saved. However, the attack has still left lasting effects. He suffers from phantom pains from time to time. Even more rarely, he sometimes loses feeling in his lower back and legs that render him immobile for a short time.”

“That’s horrible.” Prompto felt his chest tighten up in thought of the pain and frustration Noctis had been suffering since, as though it were his own. “Isn’t there anything else that anyone can do to help? Doctors? Specialists that deal with spinal or severe nerve injuries?”

“It has all been done.” Ignis gave a small breath, recalling the seemingly endless hours of doctor visits, physical therapy and emotional turmoil Noctis had had to endure. Even now, though mostly healed and heavily scarred, Noctis was still suffering and most likely always would for the rest of his life. “With the exception of stretching routines, common pain killers and altering hot and cold compresses when he’s at his worst, there is nothing that can be further done for him. Every Doctor has been shocked he has been able to regain his ability to even walk.”

“No wonder you all are so gentle with him.”

“I suppose you are correct.” Ignis now held a fond and thankful smile as he took in the sight of his deeply slumbering prince. “We almost lost him back them, so it’s no wonder why we’d all give him such careful attention and are often stern with him. We owe you quite a debt for preventing us from losing him today.”

“No way, I owed you guys, remember?”

“Correct once more, but at least allow me to show you a small token of gratitude. What do you enjoy eating most? I shall prepare it for dinner later today.”

Oh boy, ok, while he had been getting along just fine as a Coeurl catching himself meals for the past several days, he wouldn’t dare pass up free cooking. “Oh. Em. Gee. Yes please—anything will do! I haven’t had a hot meal in days!” Prompto immediately cringed and apologized for being so loud when Noct was catching much needed rest.

“Fear not, he is quite capable of sleeping through even the loudest of disturbances.” The older teen stood from the edge of the bed and began heading for the tiny kitchenette to take stock of utensils and food supplies (he knew he’d be stepping out though to gather his personal cooking gear from the car).

“Is it ok if I stay here?”

Ignis paused in his browsing and gave the blonde a slightly quizzical stare. “You did say you would, did you not?”

“I meant if I could…stay in here, with Noct?” Prompto couldn’t help but fidget nervously a bit. He would understand if Ignis said no since he was a more or less a stranger. “Is that okay? I promise I won’t go into cat-mode and smother him or anything.”

A tiny snort of amusement left Ignis at the mental picture, because if anything, Noctis was most likely to be the one smothering anyone in their sleep. He had an octopus grip. “You are likely to give both yourself and His Highness heat stroke if you did. But go on then. I did say before that you both needed rest.”

Prompto relaxed and carefully found himself room on the other side of the bed to lay down, making sure to take up as little space as he could. With a yawn to rival Noct’s, he settled in and eased into a nap.

******

What woke him sometime later wasn’t the smell of cooking, or the low sounds of conversation in other parts of the camper, but the feel of fingers deftly brushing over his wrist. His eyes shot open, immediately on guard, but soon relaxed to find only Noct watching him with awe.

“Woah,” the prince whispered. “your eyes…the irises aren’t entirely round.”

Prompto shifted his tongue around in his mouth so he could properly respond. “Yeah, but thankfully it isn’t too noticeable. I’d have gotten into trouble a thousand times over if it were.”

“The people you talked about before—do they know?”

“That I’m a Were? No, and I plan to keep it that way.”

“Why? You said they cared, so wouldn’t they be ok with it?”

Pompto took in a quiet breath and gave his head a tiny shake. “I don’t wanna risk it. I’ve finally gotten used to being where I am. Cindy, Cid and Takka are like family to me. It’d hurt too much if they hated me for what I really am.”

“We don’t hate you.” Noct tried to ease, but Prompto only gave a small snort.

“All you know about me is that I’m some Coeurl with amnesia and a rude habit of stalking you.”

Noct returned the amused snort with one of his own. “True, but at least you weren’t trying to eat us.”

“But you totally thought it.”

“Only until after the Sabertusks.”

“I guess…”

“What’s it like?” The sudden question made Prompto hold his breath a moment and Noctis seemed to take it as discomfort. His eyes shifted away from the blonde and he drew back his fingers, not realizing he had still been resting them over the barcoded tattoo. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s ok. It’s just, I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this.”

“You can talk to me about it any time. I’m sure I’ll be doing the same here in the near future.”

Prompto frowned at the slight change in the smell of the air around him. Before it held wisps of curiosity and a spicy warmth, but now there was a tingling chill to it. Noctis was understandably nervous and afraid, and the Were knew exactly what that was like. He knew Noct was lucky though—he didn’t have to go through it alone like he had.

“Hey,” He carefully reached for the prince’s hand and gave a small reassuring squeeze. “you have people that know and that will look out for you.”

“Can that include you?”

“Duh, I’ve been doing it for years already, haven’t I?”

Noctis smiled as he squeezed back over Prompto’s hand. “Yeah. Yeah, you have.”


	9. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No other way to explain things, except to say we're entering a new arc folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue our ride with a little series of ups and downs and sudden drops :)
> 
> Bwahahaha!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me everyone! This is definitely nowhere near finished. The adventure continues!

Gladio snickered the second Prompto practically purred his approval over the meal Ignis had served up that night. The Shield nudged Ignis playfully, “You know what they say about feeding stray cats, don’t you Iggy?”

 “Yes,” Ignis glanced over to their prince who in the past was guilty of feeding one stray cat that had eventually turned into three, then suddenly ten, before Ignis had to step in to prevent every stray cat in Insomnia from over-running the Citadel. “I’m quite aware.”

The comment had Noctis snorting into his plate.

Cor frowned slightly at the dark-haired teen, before considering the blonde that was working on his second plate of green soup curry.

“I was joking Cor.” Gladio chuckled as he continued to eat.

“Oh man, this is great!” Prompto praised, already half-way through his current plate.

“Good heavens, you haven’t allowed yourself to starve, have you?” Ignis looked about ready to plate up a third helping for the blonde that had seemed to finally relax around them.

“His kind have a different metabolism than humans and others.” Cor quietly explained.

“Huh?” Noct looked over to Prompto who had suddenly gone quiet, eating far more slow now. “What does he mean? Like you can go forever without eating and make up for it by eating one big meal?”

Prompto’s face heated up with a slightly shameful expression as he set his plate down and nervously rubbed at the back of his head. “Um…well, it’s actually the opposite. I’m hungry—like maybe half the time? I guess that explains why I tend to eat so much but always feel like I could still use an extra portion.”

Cor let out a small breath of air. “You really are lacking in knowledge about what you are, aren’t you?”

The blonde’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I’ve just been winging it the whole time. I usually end up doing a lot of extra hunting for Takka since he’s always cooking for me. He owns a diner, so I’d feel bad if I ate away all his profits. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Helping the others in the garage sometimes gets tricky, because I don’t want to accidentally freak them out over how much I can actually lift. Cindy thought she and her grandpa were just lucky one day when a lift gave and the truck they were under nearly fell on them. Thing was, I maneuvered it just enough so it would miss them.”

“Woah,” Noctis had pretty much forgotten about his food as he set it aside and shifted closer. “How much can you lift?”

“I don’t know, the truck was probably around a half ton?”

“Get out!” Gladio had nearly choked on his fork. “ _That_ much!?”

“Awesome!” Noct praised.

Prompto only flushed brighter, tugging at the ends of his hair at the back of his head. “T-thanks!”

“I know some people you should meet.” Cor offered. “Weres, much like yourself.”

Prompto’s eyes were wide in both shock and surprise. “Where? Are they going to be ok meeting me?”

Noctis frowned. “They’re part of the Citadel guard, aren’t they?”

Cor only gave a single nod.

“Let’s finish dinner first, shall we?” Ignis reached over for Prompto’s nearly finished plate.

“It’s ok! You don’t have to give me more.”

“Nonesense,” Ignis argued. “Don’t ever be afraid to ask for more if you’re still hungry, Prompto.”

“But I…Thanks.” The blonde held a small smile. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you, by hunting.”

Gladio chuckled as he reached over and ruffled the Were’s wild gold hair. “You’ve been doing great for yourself out there now, haven’t you? Not a scrawny kitten anymore, are ya?”

Prompto couldn’t help but preen a bit. “All the things I was bringing you guys before was small potatoes! I figured anything bigger might be too much. If you really wanna be impressed, I’ll go after an Anak for you!”

“Best not to take any unnecessary risks, Prompto.” Cor calmly warned.

“Aw man,” Noct pouted, “That would have been cool to see.”

“I’m sure going after smaller game is impressive enough.” Ignis replied as he handed Prompto back a full plate.

 

******

With dinner finished and the camper cleaned up, everyone spread out as best as they could and began their more serious of conversations that everyone knew was coming.

“So in a nutshell, you were tracking and following us every summer because you felt you owed us, is that right?”

Prompto nodded to Cor, looking every bit guilty now. “Sorry I was being weird and probably scary, given exactly how I was doing it. You four were the first _real_ group of people that helped me since I got here. And honestly, you’re the reason why I’ve come as far as I have. You motivated me to be better, so that I could return the favor. Though, I guess it took me a while. I’m kinda socially awkward and I figured you’d think I was some weirdo kid if I suddenly popped up to thank you.”

“I could see us being quite confused indeed.” Ignis agreed.

“But still,” Noct gave a small shrug, “wouldn’t have minded you saying ‘Hi’.”

“I thought about it.” Prompto replied with a shrug of his own, before he gave a sheepish smile. “But then you surprised me back in Hammerhead by showing up a bit early this year. So I froze up and then ran away.”

Gladio gave an amused snort. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one that’s sometimes awkward and freezes up.”

“Hey!” Noctic shoved the giant hand that ruffled his hair.

“I suppose we were indeed early this year with our trip.” Ignis pondered, back tracking just a bit. “His Highness has been allotted less and less time as the past few years have passed for extracurricular activities. His studies during the course of Summer are rightfully deemed necessary.”

“Ughh, Specs, don’t remind me.” The prince groaned, now thoroughly done and fed up. “Thanks to what we know now, it’s obvious dad was starting to groom me for…well, you know.” He didn’t even want to say it out loud. The idea was honestly still bouncing around in his head, trying to find traction to slow down enough for him to process better without freaking out.

“Given the circumstances, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have all four of you go through new education together.” Cor returned to the conversation, completely startling the group of boys once more with his words. “As I said before, I know some people specific to Prompto’s circumstances. The rest of you had been planned from the start, so there are also those ready to teach you.”

Noctis ground his teeth in a defiant growl. “Not before I talk to me father. This is all been bullshit!”

“Noct—” Ignis tried to calm the rapidly angered prince, but the dark-haired teen only whipped around on him.

“No! How can you be so quick to accept all of this?! And don’t give me any of that ‘duty’ and ‘honor’ crap! We’ve been lied to all our lives!” Noct turned back on Cor, sapphire eyes blazing. “ _You’ve_ lied to us this whole time. You haven’t been our caretaker or friend! You’ve been our handler, because that’s all we’ve been this time—nothing but stupid beasts to you! Monster’s that needed collaring!”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Gladio shoved the prince back into his seat. “How ‘bout talking like the grown-up person you want us to think you are, with His Majesty, before you go hurling words you’re gonna regret later.”

Noct only glared. “Like you’re not angry?!”

“I am!” Gladio’s voice rose. “But it ain’t gonna help us now when the people we need to talk to aren’t even here to speak for themselves!”

“Gladio is right.” Ignis held a deep frown, the after dinner atmosphere completely in ruins. “Besides, you are not the only one fearful over the turn of events—or have you forgotten there is also Prompto with us now?”

Noctis forgot to breath in that moment. In all his newly pent up anger having reached its boiling point, he did forget who was also with them. And he did realize and regret his choice of words like Gladio had said.

He’d essentially called Prompto a stupid beast and a monster.

“Prompto.” He’d turned to where the blonde had been seated, but he was gone. The camper door was already slammed opened and falling closed with equal force that nearly tore it off the hinges. “Prompto, come back!”

“Prompto!”

*******

Prompto wiped away at his nose with another sniffle as he nervously wandered through the post aimlessly. Noctis had been right; they _were_ monsters and he was too afraid of the idea of going with them as Cor had suggested. Sure there would be people (?) who were like him that he could gain some true insight from, but that was too big a leap and everyone was already on edge and angry. His social anxiety was eating at him with a vengeance because of it. He couldn’t so much as even focus on where he was going.

Everything was beginning to seem like a bad idea.

Complete and utter train-wreck just waiting to skid off the tracks at the next corner.

“What’s this?” A voice spoke sudden before him, making his ears tingle and his skin crawl in unexplainable fear. Even his nose filled with a vile scent of warning as he looked up, meeting eerie copper eyes that seemed to shift to a slight gold with the light of the sun. “My, you’re quite the brave one to roam around a hunter post, aren’t you, little Were?”

Prompto realized right then and there…that the next corner had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another cliffy, but I couldn't help but stop it here to make the next one another long one. It'll be worth it, and don't worry--OT4 for life with Dad!Cor to look after everyone like the good Marshal he is ^.^
> 
> Catch ya'll next time!!!


	10. Talk About Freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can no one catch a break? Apparently not Prompto—no thanks to a ghost from the past he didn’t even know he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much needed vacation and life guys...That's all I can say. -_ -''''''
> 
> Next chapter should be longer and thanks for reading everyone!!!

Prompto honestly didn’t know how to react as he stood frozen in place, eyes wide and a nervous sweat steadily growing at his temples. The second the man before him called him a Were, all levels of Fight-or-Flight left him. He’d always been aware that there were _others_ and those in the know, but to finally come across a second in less than a twenty-four hour period and in a Hunter’s Post was alarming.

“Come now,” the stranger spoke again, quite amused. “cat got your tongue, Coeurl?”

 _That_ made all the hairs on Prompto’s neck stand on end and he finally found his voice. “S-sorry, excuse me.”

“Hold on a moment, now.”

Prompto ground his teeth behind a nervous frown as his attempt to brush past were thwarted by the man shifting to match and effectively block his movement. “I don’t know what you want, but please, leave me alone.”

“I don’t want anything.” Came the aloof reply, “I was simply curious.” The rim of the man’s hat lifted slightly to reveal a dangerously knowing voice. “Simply curious as to why a Niflehiem lab rat is so far from home—oh, do forgive me, I meant kitten. I suppose it truly has been too long since my last visit. You were all accounted for back then. Every. Last. Babe.”

“W-what…” Prompto took a careful step back as the man’s orbs held yet another subtle glow to them, which spoke of a predator far more dangerous than himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A new gleam of understanding sprang across now sharp copper orbs. “Hmm, I believe I see now…Oh! Do excuse my manners. The name is Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia. Pleasure to make your acquaintance…?”

Prompto’s nervous frown only deepened, every nerve telling him to refuse the offering of his name. Fate seemed to trample over his wishes and Noctis called his name, having found and caught up to him.

“Who is this?” Noctis immediately put on an air of royal confidence the second he noticed Prompto’s very shaken stance.

“Ah, so you did give yourself a name, didn’t you?” Ardyn’s smirk held cruel teasing intentions. “And you seemed to have found yourself in the company of a Prince Charming. My, how lucky you are. I wouldn’t grow too happy and content if I were you, however. Nifleheim never loses its pets for very long.”

“Words of threat are not in your favor.” Cor reached Prompto’s and Noct’s side.

Ardyn held up his hands in submissive gesture, taking a casual step back. “Not in threat, I assure you. Merely, a friendly warning, from one Supernatural to another.”

“And who’s giving the friendly warning?” Cor was not keen on the stranger.

Ardyn chose to ignore the question, focusing instead on Cor himself and the ice he could clearly see within his guarded, yet threatening gaze. “My, what an interesting fellow you seem to be. Clearly the kitten has found himself in good hands for the time being.” What he saw before him was something quite old, but powerful in its own right.

Odd that such a creature would be willing to take and accept such a form. Perhaps it truly was a reflection of the current times, where beasts such as they were no longer safe in their own skins.

It would be quite a sight to behold the true shape of the man before him, and yet somehow, Ardyn knew in the marrow of his bones that there was something not quite right about him. Perhaps it was simply the thought of before; a surprise and wonder as to why this grand being would go against its pride and very nature to walk around in such a false skin.

But that wasn’t his main interest. A curiosity to be sure, but not the reason he bothered to make himself known in the first place. “I’m afraid I must be on my way. Perhaps we will see each other again in the future.”

He was there one moment and in the blink of an eye, he was gone before even Cor could try and stop him. No one else in the vicinity had seemed to even notice what had transpired as they continued on with their lives gambling, selling and exchanging goods, preparing for future hunts and gathering up in teams while they all drank the start of the night away.

Not a _single_ other person had noticed the obvious Supernatural? No one at all?

Talk about freaky.

“Prompto, are you okay?”

The blond jumped out of his own thoughts and gave an unconvincing smile. “Y-yeah. I’m okay.” All breath suddenly left him as he was pulled into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have said those things before.” Noctis’ voice was shaky as well as he tried to convey just how regretful he was.

Prompto relaxed into the hug and smiled, all the negative emotion from before gone in that instant. “It’s okay. I forgive you. Really, Noct, I’m okay now.” He pulled away and gave the prince a much better smile.

“I won’t be okay until we leave this place.” Cor had gained an unusual cold sweat he hadn’t felt in so long. The moment his eyes had locked with the other man’s he had felt an eerie sensation as though he were prey instead of the predator. It had been decades since he’d felt remotely in danger under the presence of another Supernatural. “I’d rather not take any chances of his sudden return.” That kind of ability to simply disappear in that manner was not a common one at all. The sooner they left, the better.

“You’re coming with us, right?” Noctis asked as he and Prompto followed Cor back to the camper.

The hesitation was clear in the Were’s eyes.

“We’ll go together as far as Hammerhead,” Cor stated, “but afterwards, it’s your choice what you plan to do from there.”

That eased Prompto’s mind a bit. He’d have some time to think about it. Or to have a few nightmares in the night they stayed at the post.

“You’re looking a bit pale, blondie. You okay?” Gladio asked that next morning. Everyone seemed to be a bit careful around him since Ardyn. He couldn’t blame them for walking on eggshells around him. They didn’t know each other that well and it didn’t help that he’d insisted on taking the floor to sleep on the other opposite side of the camper either.

He was spooked, and too stuck in his own head over where he came from to be any good company that morning. What if that Ardyn guy was right, and people from Nifleheim came snooping around. What if Ardyn was that very person even though he said he wasn’t? Oh gods, if he were, then that would mean his locations around Leide were compromised.

Hammerhead was compromised.

But if Ardyn wasn’t, could he trust that he would be ok? No, he couldn’t count on that. If he had learned anything over the years, it was that he couldn’t assume he was safe in any given situation. He had to be prepared and stay vigilant.

“Yeah!” Prompto replied as confidently as he could while they all finished packing in the car. “Mind if we make a quick stop on the way? It’s not far, promise. I just need to get the things I left behind before I started…um…well watching over you guys before.”

Gladio grinned and looked to Cor. “Easy, right, Marshal?”

“Sure.” Cor agreed as they headed out in the coolest part of the morning.

Twenty minutes later, they watched in amusement as Prompto scaled a high tree in the fur and made his way back down with a backpack in his maw. Another ten minutes of changing into his own clothes and taking stock of what he had in the bag and they were on the road again.

“Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes.” Prompto handed over said clothes to Noctis with a sheepish grin.

“You’re pretty cool, you know that?” Noct easily stowed the clothing away in the Armiger.

Prompto’s grin only widened at the sight. “No way! You’re cooler! Wish I could make things disappear for later. Would make life a bit easier. Haha, it isn’t always easy running around with a backpack in your mouth.”

“What’s in that thing anyway?” Gladio asked. “Didn’t look like it had a lot.”

“Just a change of clothes, some granola bars and my pistol with some various shells.”

Gladio whistled. “Nice. You any good?”

Noctis gave Gladio a deadpan stare. “He turns into a big cat and can lift a truck. I’m pretty sure he’s got skill there, Gladio.”

“No fighting this early in the morning.” Ignis spoke up from the front passenger seat. “Wait until I’ve at least had a few more Ebony to drink.”

Prompto crinkled his nose. “You know those are full of gross things other than caffeine, right?”

“Everyone picks their poison.” Ignis replied, taking another sip from the cold can in his hand.

With a shrug everyone settled back in for the long ride to Hammerhead that ended up taking a good portion of the day to complete.

“Promise you guys won’t mention anything to anyone at Hammerhead?” Prompto nervously asked as Hammerhead came in sight.

“It’s in all our best interest, if we didn’t.” Cor agreed. “You just happened to hitch-hike your way back home.”

Prompto perked up. “Thanks guys.”


	11. Hammerhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family! And Woah! Do we get some insight on Cor finally!? Perhaps we do, but probably not what you may have been anti-Cid-pating. *snorts * Don’t attack the puny person please. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So...my fingers completely took over what I had originally planned for this chapter and they made me spew a ton of angst in this chapter for a couple of characters. But that's just as well, since it means I'm not delaying things too painfully slow. I'd continue more (and probably edit the chapter a bit more), but it's nearly 4:15 in the morning and I need sleep ^^""""
> 
> Enjoy everyone and thanks a million for all the kudos, reads and comments! They all give me life! <3

The second the car pulled in, Prompto was already hopping out, bag in hand, greeting an equally blonde female headed their way with a bright smile of her own.

“Heya, Cindy!”

“Well, look what the cat finally dragged in!” She beamed. “Looks like ya found yer’self a rare ride back in, too.”

Prompto blushed a bit, however remained jubilant and gave a sheepish shrug as he slung his bag over a shoulder. “Uh, yeah, I made some new friends. Guys, meet Cindy! She’s my older sister, sorta.”

A jumbled chorus of grunts and greetings sounded and that only made the woman frown.

“Darn right, I am.” Cindy agreed, sizing the group of men her dear Prompto rode in with. “And meaner than a Sabertusk with a toothache t’anyone dares mess with this here baby brother o’ mine!”

“Aw, come on, Cindy, no need to scare them. I promise, they’re really chill.” Prompto shot his friends an embarrassed apology.

Cindy still gave the awkward group one final suspicious glare. “Oh, alright. But ya better introduce em’ to Paw-paw. You know how he is ‘bout strangers he don’t know lingerin’ too long.”

“Sure thing! Mind if they keep parked here a bit?”

“Sure do mind,” Cindy put a hand on her hips and pointed to proper parking away from the garage. “Paw-paw and I been busy these last couple days. He doesn’t care fer anyone ‘round who ain’t a customer. Got too many cars to get in an’ outta here.”

Prompto cringed, “Sorry. Guess I picked the wrong time to pull a vanishing act.”

“Darn right you did!” Cindy however was smirking. “Yer lucky we got such a soft spot fer ya. Now get on now and let Paw-paw know yer back. An’ don’t forget ‘bout Takka neither. He never looks it, but he always worries when yer gone fer too long.”

Another guilty cringe from Prompto as he promised a visit to appease Cindy as well, before he ran off to the garage with a quick, “Be right back.”

Cindy’s protective glare waned a bit as Cor moved the car, leaving the three awkward youths to deal with Prompto’s protective family member. “Well, go on, introduce yerselves all proper. At least one of you looks proper enough to anyway.”

“Apologies.” Ignis took charge. “We didn’t mean to come off so rude. If we had known ahead of time who you were, perhaps…” Ignis paused at the blonde’s sudden snort of laughter.

“Wow, you really are good an’ proper, aren’t ya? I’m the one who’s sorry fellas. I wasn’t quite sure myself what kinda people I’d be dealin’ with if Prompto turned out to be in trouble. Boy never brings ‘round company. Just bein’ the big bad protective sis.”

“Though you are not siblings, if I heard correctly.” Ignis replied.

Cindy gave her head a small shake. “Not by blood, no. But I tell ya what, he may as well be my baby brother. Came in from the desert outta the blue one day, an’s stuck ‘round since. Though he’s a bit of a free spirit, disappearin’ every once in a blue moon—but keeps on comin’ back, like some sorta stray cat.”

A snort from both Gladio and Noctis, gave Cindy a bit of pause as she curiously looked over at them. Ignis simply waved them off. “Pardon those two. Manners come difficult to them, don’t they?”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” Gladio gave the much smaller male standing next to him a subtle shove.

The prince gave the shield a small glare, but shrugged and apologized as well.

“Now then,” Ignis continued as he first began to point out who was who to Cindy. “My companions, Gladio and Noctis,” He wisely chose to omit titles and even last names for safety sake. “And I am Ignis, it is our pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Cindy.”

“Well, now,” Cindy held a slight blush. “Yer definitely the charmer of the group, ain’t ya?”

“Tell us about it.” Gladio gave a fond roll of his eyes.

“Ah, and this is Cor.” Ignis ended introductions with the return of the man.

“So, what’s a bunch of fancy boys like yerselves doin’ out here? Prompto may have similar flare, but can’t say I’ve known many like you boys runnin’ through here.”

Gladio shrugged. “Camping. Saw Prompto on our way back through and gave him a ride.”

“Well, I’m sure Paw-paw will be happy to hear it. He loves that boy much as anyone ‘round these parts.”

“And your ‘Paw-paw’ would be…?” Cor began, only to pause and hold his gaze past the young woman’s face.

Cindy turned to follow his attention and smiled from ear to ear. “Looks like Paw-paw set work down ‘specially to come meet ya himself. Hey there, Paw-paw! These here are the boys that gave our Prompto a lift…Paw-paw?”

“Everything alright, Marshal?” Ignis quietly asked of the older man who continued to stare at the much older man ahead.

“Um…”Prompto ventured. “do you know each other?”

Paw-paw, grunted a greeting. “Cor.”

Said man replied back with a small nod of acknowledgement. “Cid.”

“Well, small world, you two do know each other.” Cindy spoke. “Maybe we should all sit ‘round Takka’s for supper an’ get you two all caught up?”

“You kid’s go on.” Cid gave another grunt. “Cor an’ I can talk just fine in the garage. Go on, we can afford to take a break. Get those kids fed an’ a place to stay for the night, Cindy. It’s getting’ too late now for anymore drivin’ they may be plannin’ on doin’.”

“Sure thing Paw-paw. Come on now boys, right this way—and tell me where ya’ller from…”

Cid and Cor both watched and waited a moment for all the kids to walk far enough away, before Cid ushered Cor to follow him back to the garage.

Once inside the fluorescent lit interior, Cor spoke up.

“Cid, listen…”

“If ya thought I’ve waited all these years for apologies and excuses, then ya can stop right there, you ol’ lizard.”

Cor sighed. “I still hate that, you know.”

“I know, haven’t said it for several years now. The least you could do is let me get it outta my system. So, finally couldn’t avoid runnin’ into me here I suppose.”

“I was never avoiding. I was giving you a respectful amount of space. If you wanted to talk, you’d talk. Seems more reasonable to assume you were the one avoiding me—as to be expected. I know I’d be at least one of the last beings on Eos you’d want to speak to.”

 Cid let out a defeated sigh. “Ya well…Guess I’ve got that boy to thank again.”

“Again?”

“Yup, saved mine and Cindy’s life a few months back. Nearly had a truck crush us, had it not been for him.”

Cor’a eyes carefully trained on his past acquaintance. “You know, don’t you?”

“Since the very beginin’.” Cid replied, with an amused huffed, though he couldn’t say he found it funny back then. “All he had to say was ‘Cat from hell sent me.’ Rest is history.”

That got Cor’s attention in a way that gave him a rare sense of hopeful energy. “Aranea.” So that was the true identity of Prompto’s ‘Nea’ he spoke of. He couldn’t believe he’d missed it before.

He and the others hadn’t heard from her in years. Honestly, they all thought she was dead. Facing the Empire decades ago had been a trying ordeal that had cost them so much. They had thought her part of the dreadful carnage from fending off Niflhiem back then. Despite their victory, Niflhiem continued to be a hidden threat, watching and waiting.

But Aranea…

She truly was a Cat from Hell to have survived such a war. In fact, for her perhaps, the war never ended—and truthfully, it never had for those in the Citadel either. They would have to be completely naïve to think that Niflhiem was truly subdued. That would then make sense as to why they had lost complete contact with her. She did have the habit of disappearing, but she had never been gone for very long—weeks and months at the most—but never for nearly two decades before. So after the first three years, they had given up hope that she could be alive.

It had been harder on some to cope with the fact than others.

Just like it had been hard to cope with the fact that Cid had left them not long after as well.

Cor drew himself out of his musing with Cid’s gruff voice replying to the questions he knew Cor was about to ask. “I don’t know much else—where she’s hidin’ or even why she would be, if she is. Only thing I got is some relief that she’s alive an’ out there. She sent me the kid, so seems to me like she’s doin’ herself some good and maybe even finding some good of her own to have.”

“She rarely did find that for herself, even with us around.” Though Cor was one to talk—he held his own fondness for remaining alone and in shadows when he felt the need.

“Bah, that woman’s always stuck more to herself. Smart if ya ask me. Harder for anyone to hurt ya that way.” Aged orbs glanced to one of the only photos he’d brought with him from the city. It was an old photo of his daughter and his son-in law holding Cindy who was no more than three at the time. It was the last photo they had taken before everything had gone to hell in a handbasket for him.

All of it had led to him breaking ties with Insomnia and Regis. He took Cindy out of that city and hadn’t looked back since. The only other things he had carried away was the resentment that had remained burrowed in his heart for several years. He’d have continued to hold onto that anger to this very day, had it not been for the day Prompto arrived.

“Cid…”

“I don’t need to hear it.” Cid rounded on Cor the second his voice broke his melancholic musing. “Turning my back on everything Supernatural didn’t work, just like Regis said it wouldn’t. I’ve made my own peace and have moved on as best I can though. I’ve got Cindy and the kid ‘specially to look after. You’ve known me long ‘nough to know I pay my debts when they’re owed, no matter to who or what they may be. So that’s what I plan on doin’ for that boy.”

Cor could understand and accept that. Cid indeed was a man of his word and when he found something worth fighting for, he did it was all the grouchy gusto he could manage. That much, he was relieved to find, hadn’t changed for the human.

“I seem to remember I’ve owed a debt to ya as well,” Cid’s tough as nails expression morphed just enough to convey an old spark of mischief as he flipped a beautiful gold gil in the air and caught it between his mechanic worn fingers. “I believe I owe ya a drink, ya ol’ lizard.”

“Same old brat, aren’t you?” Cor smirked.

“With a hell’uva lot more charm in my old age, if I do say so myself.”

“And still as cocky as ever.”

It was a bittersweet knot in Cor’s chest as he followed after the man that was once a spunky youth. As usual, he was to outlive most around him. He’d sadly lost track of the number. However, for every one, he did his very best to spend his time wisely with them. There had been quite the amount of lost time in this instance, but Cor promised he’d make the best of what rekindled friendship he now had left with Cid. Perhaps if Cid would allow, that could include Regis, Clarus and Wes once more.

********

“Think they’ll be ok?” Prompto had glanced back, watching as the two men they left behind began walking to the old garage. “They kinda looked like they might be mad at the other.”

“Cor tends to hold serious expressions.” Ignis assured. “That is simply who he is.”

“Paw-paw’s the very same as long as I’ve known.” Cindy replied, agreeing and assuring as well. “Let ‘em be and let’s eat! Takka’s got the best food in all of Leide. Prompto here even helps provide his ingredients!”

“Oh man,” Prompto lamented at that. “I didn’t catch anything for him this time.”

“Aw, I’m sure he’ll understand, sugar.” Cindy reached the door and went right on in with a small bounce in her step. “Takka! Guess who’ back!”

“Oh! Prompto!” Takka greeted from behind the counter. “Where’ve you been this time? Find anything for me to cook up?”

“Sorry, not this time.” Prompto apologized as he slid onto a seat at the counter. “I made some new friends, so I didn’t go hunting for anything this time.”

“I see.” Takka eyed the other boys, much like Cindy had. “You boys trouble?”

“What?” Noct startled, “Of course not.”

“There’s no need for that, Takka.” Cindy vouched for the boys. “They’re already Cindy and Paw-paw approved!”

“Well then,” Takka handed over menus for the group to look at. “Take a look then and hope you enjoy Takka’s Diner. I have a few specials you won’t find anywhere else. Um, however,” Takka spoke to Prompto. “My stocks are running a bit low in a few areas. I know ya just got back but think you could make a quick run for me tomorrow mornin’?”

“No problem Takka! Leave it to me!”

“Mind if we tag along?” Noctis really didn’t want to part too soon if that was Prompto’s decision tomorrow.

Prompto couldn’t hide his excitement. “Yeah man! So long as you don’t end up as Sabertusk chow.”

“We’ll be extra careful blondie, promise.” Gladio reached around from his seat next to Noct to ruffle up the kid’s hair.


	12. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As per Takka’s request, the boys go hunting. Except they all get a bit sidetracked by how cuddly Coeurl Prompto can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters', and if you haven't heard it, please give it a listen. Apocalyptica even did an instrumental cover of it that adds even more emotion and beauty to the song and I love it! THIS is the style of music I hear in my head for this story and it goes so well, more so when you hear the lyrics. :)
> 
> Metallica - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7bIbVlIqEc
> 
> Apocalyptica - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eHVY7PE23k
> 
> And side notes of the actual writing of this chapter. It appears Ignis hijacked my initial intentions with Noct's first real interaction with a CoeurlPrompto lol. I think it turned out for the better. And who says that Ignis can't have a human moment and deal with a surreal situation that is CoeurlPrompto. :) I personally would see Ignis as a closeted cat person, but maybe that's just me >.>"

Prompto was rearing to go. He’d had a great dinner the night before, discovered he wasn’t the only nerd for King’s Knight, and now he was crowing as his boots crunched over gravel while he waved his phone in front of Noct’s face who was yawning and trying to coming to life.

“Can you believe this new high score!! We totally rocked it last night!”

Despite struggling to come back to life with the rest of the living, Noct nodded and admired their score as well, before flashing a lazy but proud smirk over to Gladio. “Yeah, you and Ignis try beating that.”

“No need to worry, Gladio, we will.” Ignis casually ghosted by with a jabbing smirk of his own.

Prompto whistled. “Today’s forecast: Ignis with a lot of competitive smugness! We’re talking a hundred percent chance of shots fired people, so watch out!”

“You’re such a nerd.” Noct snorted.

“Why thank you!” Prompto grinned.

“So,” Gladio sure had the habit of giving the blonde a hair ruffling. (And honestly, Prompto wasn’t going to complain. It felt pretty nice and boy did it make him want to purr in comfort of the action. But that’d be weird, soooo….he’d just purr in his head. Yeah. That would do.) “What’s the game plan for catching Takka’s marks?”

“More importantly,” Ignis added as they followed Prompto to the garage. “what are the marks? Hopefully nothing too difficult to obtain.”

“I tend to work my way down the line of what’s hardest to what’s easiest.” Prompto casually replied. “That way I’m not too tired out from catching smaller things that tend to be fast, like the hares and quail. BUT! Since I have major help this go around, I figure we’d go for the smaller things first. You know, get in some fun before putting our real game faces on.”

“Doesn’t seem like much around though,” Noct gave another yawn and stretched out his arms. “Not unless we head back the way we came from the greener areas with the Anak.”

“Nah, Takka still has plenty left in the meat locker from the last time I brought him one. And there’s plenty out there to catch. You just gotta know where to go to find everything.” Prompto paused and blinked at the amused and slightly bewildered looks of the trio. “What?”

“I suppose we easily forget about how…skillful you are.” Ignis carefully worded for safety sake. “It’s quite difficult for me to picture it, but then again…”

Gladio held an excited smirk. “Can’t wait to see you in action kid.”

Prompto snorted out a chuckle. “Don’t get too excited. Sometimes I have to go after things the old fashioned way. Makes things a bit safer.”

“By old fashioned you mean…?” Noctis remembered the short conversation the prior day about Prompto being handy with a firearm.

“Shooting a ranged weapon.” Prompto gave a small shrug and smile. “I’ve had to learn the hard way how much it hurts to get kicked in the jaw by something bigger than you. Okay, well unless it’s an Anak. It’s so easy to scale a tree and take one down, so long as you get them around the head just right. It’s the Mesminir and Dualhorn that are a pain to catch. But it isn’t impossible.”

“You speak so easily of it.” Ignis again found it hard to picture. “How long exactly have you been doing this for Takka?”

“Successfully? About a year now.” Prompto gave a sheepish grin soon after. “Took a while for me to learn, so previous years weren’t exactly a walk in the park. Plus, had to learn to deal with the wildlife I _wasn’t_ after, going after me, like Sabertusks and even other Coeurl. At this point, I pretty much know Leide like the back of my hand. What places to avoid, the best places for gathering certain plants, where the best rabbit holes are, and most importantly the locations of Havens. Nothing worse than having to rough a night in the desert filled with Daemons lurking around. Tree tops aren’t always safe—and that’s if you manage to find trees to climb up in the first place.”

“Wait a minute,” Noct looked pretty pale. “Is _that_ how you were spending your nights when you were looking after us—even all those other times before this year?”

“Maybe?”

“Prompto, you could have gotten hurt! Daemons are beyond dangerous!”

“I must agree with Noct.” Ignis gently began to reprimand. “I wish you hadn’t endangered yourself like you’ve been.”

“I know, but…you guys were and still are important to me. And I wasn’t always taking those risks. If I knew for certain there weren’t any safe places at night, I’d beeline for home or the other nearest Haven.”

“You’re just as important, kid.” Gladio sided with the others. “No more hiding away at night in places you think will do. Got it?”

“Yeah…” Prompto was quiet and thoughtful, letting all that sink in, before smiling. “You guys are so chill. Being a big cat got completely tossed in the back seat, for a safety talk over Daemons. Kinda reminds me of Cid, giving me his talks over coming back in one piece anytime I ‘get the urge to roam around and away from Hammerhead like a stray cat’.”

He almost laughed at the absurdity, because he was pretty sure any other people would freak the hell out over _still_ being in the company of a Were. Instead, here these three were, giving him a lecture (again) over safety and how important he was. He really was over the moon over the fact that he could be himself and that despite _knowing_ what he was, that they were so calm and relatively unaffected. He wished it could be the same around Cid and the others of his adopted human family, but he was fine with the way things currently were with them. He was too attached and too afraid to lose any one of them if they decided he was too scary and/or dangerous to be around.

“Darn right, you’re a stray cat, comin’ and goin’ as ya please.” Cid’s gruff voice startled Prompto a moment and for the slightest of seconds he had a mini mental freak out over how much Cid could have heard. His worries were put to rest when Cid continued on over ramblings over how much Prompto enjoyed going off on adventures and hunts for Takka, that he wouldn’t be surprised if he grew up to be a top hunter for the region, leading teams to take down the most notorious of marks. “Kid’s a natural. Hell, give him a firearm and he’ll hit his mark without fail. Even have a firin’ range a little ways out back he uses. Maybe he can take you boys back there and give ya’ll a show.”

“Actually, I was going to take them out on a few hunts for Takka. He needs help stocking up again.”

“What exactly are you going after?” Cor nearly scared the life out of the blonde now, after what seemed like a sneak approach from behind. But really, Cor was just scary quiet and even Prompto’s sharp ears hadn’t seemed to pick up on his approach. Smelling was out, simply because it was hard to smell anything apart from all the engine oil drenching the air in and around the garage.

“Nothing too big really,” Prompto replied. “And we aren’t going far. Just over that area.” He pointed across the street, past the giant pillars of old that stood where a large rock cluster was. “There’s even a Haven, and I promise, I’ll look out for everyone. Including you, if you wanna go with us.”

“I don’t need looking after.” Cor’s tone was matter of fact, as opposed to what Prompto might have guessed would be a little assertive after playing back how that must have sounded to the man. “But they do, so I’ll appreciate it if you three stay alert and stick together. No venturing off from your destination.”

“We got this, Marshal. No need to worry.” Gladio assured. “Anything looks like it might be too much, we’ll head back.”

Noctis was a bit surprised. “You aren’t going with us? Even after what happened the other day?”

“Circumstances had been different. I trust Prompto and the others to stay sharp. Unless you rather I stick close as I have before.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…nevermind. Sure, we’ll be on guard. Promise.”

The young prince was a little shocked to experience Cor of all people, to finally— _finally_ —relax and give him a bit of space to venture (even if it was only across a highway and passed a few stacked rocks). For as long as Noctis had known Cor, the man had always stuck close, even within shadows and in the background of royal events. Yearly camping trips were the few moments that Cor became more visible and a direct guiding hand. So much that in that moment, he forgot that he was supposed to still be miffed over the whole, ‘keeping secrets of what they really were’. It was that sudden thought that stirred up a few questions that Noct had growing up with Cor around, that suddenly seemed to answer themselves now that he knew about Cor being part of the Supernatural community.

Like why it never seemed like Cor aged much, if at all.

(Is that why he was called “The Immortal”? Had to be.)

Or why Cor was the Marshal, a rank that held a high stature above other ranks among the soldiers and guards—and even why he’d held it for so long to the point that surely by now someone else would have gained the title. Whatever he was, Cor, to whatever capacity, was able to maintain his role—and maintain it well.

Cor gave a small nod and fell into a more formal role. “Then safe hunting, Highness.”

“Sweet!” Prompto seemed to skip ahead. “I just gotta grab the perfect rifle for the last job and we’ll head out.”

Rifle soon in hand, Prompto returned and Cid gave a low whistle. “Going with that one today, huh? Takka must’ve asked for quite the mark.” The rifle was hand crafted by Cid himself and he knew how much of a wallop that firearm packed.

“Yup, he needs a ton of Dualhorn steak. I’ll definitely send over GPS for Cindy to come pick up.”

“I’ll have her get the tow truck outfitted for the whopper.”

“Awesome!” Prompto waved. “Later then!”

“Dualhorns are no joke.” Gladio’s baritone voice spoke up once they crossed the highway and onto desert sands.

“That’s why I picked that area ahead. The boulders will keep us safe, since I’ll be aiming from a high point. You guys won’t even have to lift a finger. But we’re headed west first. There’s a really good spot for chasing after some big hare. With all the extra hands, I plan on going hog-wild running after a bunch of those.”

“It appears we were brought along to be nothing more than mere pack mules.” Ignis spoke up with a subtle tint of playful amusement.

“Well, I wanna make sure Takka’s stocked up for a good while since I’ll be heading to the city with you.” Prompto looked slightly apprehensively to Noct especially for the reaction he wasn’t entirely sure he would receive.

He didn’t have to wait long. His words completely revived Noct from his earlier bleary state. “Oh man, you’re gonna love the city! There are so many awesome arcades to go to!”

“And museums.” Ignis added.

“Don’t forget the good eats.” The Shield ended.

“Sweet!” the blonde crowed. “Honestly not sure how long I’ll stay, but I can’t wait to see it all in person! I even read in the paper that there’s this really epic photography exhibit in the downtown area.”

“Ah, I do believe I know the one.” Ignis replied. “Are you a fan of photography?”

“Am I?” Prompto didn’t try stopping the tingling energy he felt from his head prickle down into his toes and back up when he got super excited about something. “Cid let me have one of the old storage rooms to use as a dark room for my own photography. It’s not really all that great, but I have fun with it.”

“Cool. Mind if we see some of your shots when we get back?” Noct’s genuine tone had Prompto even more excited and amped up.

“Of course! I’ve got some pretty cool pics from the time I climbed that baby over there.”

All followed the line of direction to Longwythe Peak and Gladio whistled. “Nice. Must have been a great climb.”

“Totally was. Even camped out to get the night sky from there too.”

“I have to say I’m very interested to view your work as well.” Ignis’ light smile was somewhat endearing as he continued to see how enthusiastic the blonde was in regard to his work.

“Let’s hurry and get this show going then.” Their prince encouraged as he began to head around the formation of rock, leading the group along until reaching around to other side to open lands, well out of sight of Hammerhead. “Here we are.” Prompto then gestured the group to follow up to a shaded area that the large cluster of rocks and shrubbery provided.

“Doesn’t look like much.” Gladio noted as he surveyed the open land ahead of them.

“Trust me,” Prompto carefully set his rifle down before taking off the backpack he’d brought along to set beside the firearm. “there’s plenty out there. They’re just not moving around at the moment, but once I get started, I guarantee no less than six caught in the first ten minutes.”

Noctis perked up as he watched Prompto begin to take off his boots. “Are you going to be in cat-mode for it.”

Prompto eagerly grinned. “Four legs are better than two for chasing things.”

Ignis gave a small clearing of his throat to gain the two’s attention. “So some manner’s Highness and give Prompto some privacy.”

The blonde gave friends a sheepish smile. “I mean, as long as you guys don’t stare too hard, changing won’t take too long.” Last time he had done it, had been behind the car when they had stopped for him to regather his things before they had set out for Hammerhead and there had been no problem at all. For some reason, being out about being a Were to them had made changing between the two forms a lot easier than he had thought. As for them, well, maybe he was comfortable, but they most likely weren’t. “If you’re scared of how it looks, then I can always do it with your eyes closed or something.”

Ignis sighed. It appeared, much to his surprise, that Prompto was not bothered by the idea of going from human to Coeurl in front of them. Then again, the younger teen did change in front of Cor, then all of them before. Perhaps he was simply over thinking it. As if reading his mind, Gladio told him the very same thing and before they knew it, a Coeurl was standing before them and Ignis had the luxury this time of actually observing the golden creature before him.

It was so surreal to have the mind’s instincts shouting danger of the fact that a _Coeurl was right there and could make a meal out of them—run!_ Yet the fact that they knew it was Prompto was winning that argument and so their Fight or Flight was in an upside down state and honestly, that made Ignis of all people laugh suddenly. Oh, he fought it at first, but the whole situation was in fact laughable. There was a world of Supernatural and suddenly just a few days ago they were smacked completely in the face by it—and here they were not only taking it surprisingly well, but they were about to watch a hare’s nightmare in action and he was completely intrigued by it. He was living out a wildlife documentary without the danger a true Coeurl would bring. And that coat of fur—how beautiful it was to see in this morning lighting.

“Oh man, and here I thought, I’d be the one loosing my shit over this.” Noctis laughed along in a much less reserved state as the Advisor.

“Ignis, talk to us.” Gladio was rightfully concerned, despite wanting to chuckle along himself. “What’s going on in that usually put together brain of your?”

“Forgive me,” Ignis composed himself. “You all realize how bizarre this is, don’t you? Prompto, every nerve is telling me to have a meltdown being so close to the Coeurl that you are, and yet, this is such a normal thing for you that has seemed to quickly rub off on us. Any ordinary person would be scared out of their wits right now and yet all I am contemplating in this very moment is how gorgeous your golden coat it. I wonder, may I feel your fur?”

Noctis grinned and the Advisor was suddenly surrounded by a happily purring Coeurl around his legs. “I think he likes your comment about the pretty fur.”

“I do believe so.” Ingis smiled as he ran his hands over the soft fur at the shoulders first, before running his hand down his back a short way and ending the curious touch to the area just behind the ears.

“Had me scared there for a minute, Iggy.” Gladio breathed a sigh of relief as he drew closer and gave the Coeurl a playful ruffle over the head. “Congrats kid, Ignis doesn’t laugh often enough, so feel proud.”

The purring definitely got louder and Noctis couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey, don’t hog the worlds coolest cat to yourselves guys.”

“Ah yes,” Ignis looked down to Prompto and gave a small gesture towards Noctis. “The prince has an obsessive love for felines, you know. I believe a good cuddle would please him greatly.” Prompto took that as the all the permission he needed to do exactly what he had been craving to do for years.

Noct heaved out a laugh as he suddenly found himself in a big cat-style hug. Prompto’s forelegs were over his shoulders, big paws heavy over his back gently drawing him in closer, and his head was rubbing everywhere over his own. He could even feel the purring rumbling in his chest.

“This has got to be the best cat cuddle ever!” The dark-haired prince continued to laugh as he hugged back, not letting the presented opportunity go to waste to hug the world’s biggest feline. Eventually he had to sit down to continue the hug fest, Prompto letting out a playful yowl and he dove back in to rub his face over Noct’s head.

“Hey, what about me, blondie?” Gladio gestured to himself, goading the teen Coeurl. “Come on, I can take it. Hit me with your best shot.”

Prompto was fast to his feet, leaping into Gladio’s arms with another yowl of excitement and sending them both to ground level.

Ignis gave a wry smirk as he heard the Shield give an ‘oof’. “Be careful what you ask for Gladio. I’d say at his current state, Prompto could easily take you in a wrestling match.”

“Nah, you’re too much of a furball to wanna try, aint’cha kid?” Gladio ruffle Prompto with abandon while being equally ruffled in return. “I think he’d rather cuddle all day like this if he could.”

Noctis couldn’t wipe the large smile off his face even if he wanted to. They were all hugging on a Coeurl of all things and nothing was going to ruin his day. In this moment, nothing else mattered. Not the fact that they were supposed to be on hunting duty, or the more serious thoughts of what they all potentially were, or the conversation he wasn’t looking forward to with his dad, but had to have regardless. Not even the other day when that strange man had appeared and given them such an ominous warning before vanishing. This moment was too important, he felt, to let it go to waste.

He was more than content to lay out in the shade and hug Prompto like this all day. His fur was too soft not to—and Ignis was totally right about how pretty his fur was. It even made him recall a visit to the Insomnian Museum of Lucian Nature as a grade schooler where there had been a Coeurl exhibit on display. The specimen had been full grown—far larger than Prompto currently was—and while it had been amazing to see, it didn’t make him happy. The fur may have been expertly kept intact by taxidermist, but it didn’t hold the same glow and softness as Prompto’s. Sure while it may have been for educational purposes, it didn’t hold the true beauty of a wild, breathing Coeurl.

“Prompto,” Noct gained his friend’s attention. “Gladio doesn’t need hugs as much as I do right now.”

Yeah, he thought as he was immediately rewarded with another hug session, if Prompto really was going to Insomnia with them, he could definitely get used to Coeurl hugs. Hell, just two hugs in and he was already so attached.

As for Prompto, he was feeling the exact same. Here he was, able to simply be. With these three he never could have predicted how positive the outcome would be, and he loved it so much. There weren’t any feelings of second guessing, fear, or even misunderstanding as he was in this moment. They trusted and accepted what he felt safe and comfortable offering and if these three were they only ones who would, then he’d be happy like this forever.

There was no Niflhiem or Supernatural. There was no reminder of the dangers from his past catching up to him in the form of strange fedora wearing men who were there one moment and gone the next. In these simple moments of bouncing around his friends offering the furring hugs he had always been dying to give…

Nothing else mattered.


	13. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get some hunting done! Fun plans are made for Prompto’s future visit to Insomnia! And other Coeurls in the air? That doesn’t sound good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find something to hold onto, this roller coaster's about to take a scary dive!!!! bwahahaha!
> 
> Thanks for all the support everyone!!!

It had taken some prodding on Ignis’ end to finally get their job underway—although he’d never admit to how reluctant he’d been in doing so. It appeared Prompto had thought the very same as he finally pulled himself away from Noctis, gave a small shake to clear himself of any sandy dirt that had clung to him, and stretched out with a low unenthusiastic rumble in his chest before glancing to the prince with the largest of sad cat eyes.

Noct chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m up for more cat snuggles later.”

Gladio added further chuckles as they watched the Coeurl perk up and circle closely around Noctis with a loud purr before scampering onward to the large hunting ground ahead. “I wonder if he realizes how cat-like he really acts?”

“If he does,” Ignis smiled as they began to see Prompto slow his advance and blend more with the terrain. “I’m happy he’s comfortable enough to allow himself the freedom.”

“Think he’ll bring in a big haul?” Noct asked, barely seeing their friend through the desert grass. As far as he could tell, every move was being taken slowly and carefully and he was reminded of some of the old Citadel cats he’d smuggled in, doing much the same when they’d try to go after unsuspecting birds in the courtyard or gardens.

“Guess we’ll find out in a minute.” Gladio helped himself to some binoculars from the Armiger as Prompto grew further and further away. He glanced around the area ahead, not seeing anything at all. It was too void of life.

“Hey, lemme see.” Noct demanded the binoculars, having lost track of their feline friend.

“Some patience would be appreciated, you two.” Ignis stern, but calm voice settled the pair. “We don’t wish to alert what Prompto is after, nor deter his focus.”

The moment both Gladio and Noct calmed down, they all startled all over again and gasped, mixed utters of “There he is!” and “He got one!” as  Prompto appear in a mix of dust and small electrical haze out of the tall pale grass and into the open with a struggling hare under a big paw and another, already dead  in his maw.

“Didn’t even see those, and I looked over that same area just a minute ago.” Gladio gapped as he let Noct take the binoculars from him finally.

“Nice!” Noct watched Prompto drop the first in his jaws before quickly ending the life of the other catch. “Two in the first go!”

A third hare suddenly left its hiding spot in a panic and Prompto didn’t miss a beat. He left the two kills behind to catch the live prey skittering past, catching up in less than three bounds and tripping up the wild game. The trio watched as both Prompto and his prey tumbled in the sands before he stood confidently on all fours once more, prize firmly in his mouth.  A small but powerful shake with added crunching force ended the hare’s struggle.

“Kid wasn’t lying.” Gladio grinned as he saw the Were drop the body beside the others and creep back into the grass. “Barely a couple minutes in and he’s already got three in the bag.”

“Let’s go pick them up.” Noct sent the binocular’s back to the Armiger, but was stopped by Ignis.

“Leave everything be for now.” The Advisor said. “I’m sure Prompto can point out where he has left it all once he’s finished.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed. “Better stay out of the furball’s way for a bit. No telling if we’ll scare off any good catches if we move in. Let’s just enjoy the show.”

Their charge finally agreed and sat in for the long haul, waiting anxiously to see where Prompto would pop out from next. They didn’t have to wait long, and this time the chase was on. Long tail acting to balance out his sudden shifts over the uneven ground, Prompto darted left and right, zig-zagging after the biggest of hares so far. For as much as the hare gave its predator an extra challenge, it was all over in moments as the dust filled the air, clouding most of the action for the others to see.

The next catch was even harder to see—Prompto had paused his stalking to pounce into a mass of shrubbery where a loud startled “squee” was given followed by the Were’s low growling. All they had caught of the struggle was the violent shaking and crunching of dry vegetation and small echoing crunch of teeth over bone.

For as hard as the Ledian Hare were hard to see in the field, they sure weren’t all that smart, giving in to panic and blowing their own cover—another darted soon after. It had to have been a very young one, because it ran right across Prompto’s point of view and it only took a split moment for him to drop the dead hare in his mouth and lunge to catch the live one.

“Geez, those things are everywhere!” Noct exclaimed as he and the others witnessed an explosion of moving prey, now that Prompto had thoroughly spooked the population living in the area.

 Insanity ensued as the Were seemed to go from zero to sixty in next to nothing, ploughing into the frantically racing hare with charged whiskers. Fur went skyward as two more floppy eared prey permanently hit the dirt, while another three were stunned, giving Prompto time to finish the job without much lapse in time. He left those five where they were and continued on at a lesser pace panting, but vivid and sharp eyes scanning for the easier and more vulnerable of fleeing prey. He picked his pace back up, targets picked and whiskers charging up once again.

Ignis literally timed the five minutes it took for their Coeurl friend to wrap up the hunt and found the captured prey had climbed to an astounding dozen and a half. The total time the Were had taken in catching that many had only been fifteen minutes in total.

Prompto must have been riding the adrenaline high of the hunt still, because he came bounding over, hare in his jaws, prancing around them with low playful growls and a few bumps to their legs and hips. He finally settled to breathe a moment, plopping down in the grass at their feet to clean up his face.

A low chuckle sounded from Gladio as he reached down to pick up the giant hare the exuberant Were left at his feet. “Man, Takka sure is gonna miss you, if this is the kind of haul you bring in every time.”

“The number is quite impressive.” Ignis agreed, fetching a bottle of water and a wash cloth from the Armiger before kneeling down to Prompto’s current level. “Would you like some help cleaning up, Prompto?”

The Coeurl responded with a loud purr as he practically headbutted the Advisor’s arms.

“No one at school is going to believe this.” Noct grinned as he went to his knees to burry his hands in the big cat’s fur.

“Hold it Princess,” Gladio’s voice was stern, putting the immediate brakes on Noctis’ thoughts. “You forget? No way are we exposing Prompto like that.”

“Indeed.” Ignis sided with the Shield as he opened the water bottle and soaked the small towel to help rub away at the blood around the seemingly nervous Coeurl. “Worry not, Prompto. Noctis, simply lost himself in all the excitement. You are quite impressive afterall.”

“Yeah, sorry.” The teen apologized. “You’re just so amazing, Prompto. It’s really cool that you let us see you like this. Uh, but we’ve got your clothes if you decide to lose the fur.”

“Seems like that would be better,” Gladio raised his head to the sky, noticing how high the sun was now. “It’s getting pretty hot already. And we still have a Dualhorn to bag.”

“Indeed.” Ignis wiped the last of stained fur around Prompto’s face. “If you would be so kind as to point out all the rabbits you’ve caught, we’ll be quick on our way to find the bigger game.”

Back in full clothing a moment later and Prompto was giving the prince an excited high five. “That was so much fun! I was like ‘Woosh!’ and they were all like ‘Squeee!’ and then I was all ‘Rawr!’.”

“You were epic!” Noct agreed. “When you took out that one group with your whiskers, I nearly chocked on air from how awesome that was!”

“I know right!? That many in one spot were too good to pass up, so I went for it!”

“You did great kid.” Gladio praised as they followed after the bouncy teen, gathering up the Were’s spoils.

“I’m curious, Prompto,” Ignis spoke up, “How do you prevent Takka from asking any questions when you bring him any game you’ve killed like this? Suring bite marks on the bodies would draw suspicion?”

“I skin and clean everything myself before I hand them over.” Prompto explained. “Learned to do it that way almost out of the gate for Takka. Haha, the first time I brought home something all bitten into, he nearly had a heart-attack, thinking I had to fight off predators for my catch. He was so afraid of possible diseases that he ended up just using the poor thing as a demo for how to properly butcher anything I got my hands on in the future—but that was only after I admitted I had no clue what I was doing.”

“Makes sense now.” Gladio said.

“Hm? Whatdya mean by that?” The blonde sent a curious glance the Shield’s way after picking up another hare.

“You were skin and bones when we found you.” The older teen elaborated. “Probably ended up wasting a lot of a kill, if you had managed one in the first place.”

A grim line formed across Prompto’s lips as he thought back to that miserable time. “Yeah, you’re right. Back then I was too confused and mostly squeamish about putting on fur to get by. Eventually I was desperate enough to take whatever meals I could get. But that was then,” Prompto’s voice picked back up as he smiled. “I can take care of myself and anyone else that needs it now.”

“Which we are grateful for.” Ignis smiled. “And you’ve even gone above and beyond, offering vegetables for us as well.”

“Bleh,” Noctis scrunched his nose. “Hey, Prompto, for future reference—I don’t do veggies.”

“Oh. Sorry, I just figured I was probably leaving too much meat. I wanted to balance it out.”

Gladio chuckled. “Don’t sweat it. His Royal Princess is being over-dramatic, as usual.”

Noct ignored the comment, realizing a tiny bit of info Prompto had laid on them and connecting it to previous information gained from the blonde back at the Hunter post. “Hey…when you said you were confused and squeamish—does that have to do with the whole not remembering who you are?”

Prompto shrugged bending down to pick up the last of the catch. “Kinda? I mean, by the time you guys found me, it had been only a few months of trying to get by. Nea hadn’t explained a whole lot to me. I’ve never even met her in person, so I was practically on my own. I didn’t have a clue what to do, or where to go, so I just wandered around and tried to figure things out. It took awhile to accept…well, everything. It’s weird knowing how to tie your shoe or how to count and even read, but you can’t remember what your name is—and surprise-you’re-not-exactly-human-there’s-the-world-ahead-good-luck-with-no-manual. Then there is just this strange knack I have for fixing and building things that I can’t really explain. Sure it had gotten me by from time to time, but it was kinda eerie how I could just pick up anything and make it work without too much trouble. Just another thing I’ve had to accept—and anyway, Cid’s been awesome helping me understand terms and general know-how to what I had been doing.”

“Do you truly plan on never telling him? Or even Cindy or Takka?” Ignis wondered aloud.

“Honestly? I like the way things are.”

“Seems more like you being afraid to ruin things.” Gladio countered, and got an elbow to the ribs for it by Noct. “What? If it were me, I doubt I’d want to cause any freak-outs over it.”

“Big guy’s kinda on point, Noct.” Prompto gave a small sheepish smile. “Nea warned me about doing that kind of thing.”

“But then we happened. Isn’t that right?” Ignis realized.

“Okay, so I didn’t take Nea’s warnings entirely to heart. There was just something more about you guys.” Prompto explained. “From all the experiences I had since Niflhiem, the one I had with you…it was the only good one. For whatever reason, it stuck with me—you all stuck with me—and I wanted more. Even after being taken in by Cid and becoming part of the Hammerhead family, I couldn’t help it…I wanted to be part of your lives too.”

The three Lucians didn’t know what to say at first. It was all making better sense to them now at least. Who could have guessed how saving what was merely a Coeurl cub to them at the time, would create and shape such a lasting and meaningful set of feeling towards them.

Noct was the first one to react and Prompto found himself in the biggest hug imaginable. “I’m so glad we know you now. Even more, I’m really happy you decided to go home with us. I hope you stay a long time with us.”

“You are always more than welcome, Prompto.” Ignis assured as he drew closer and gave the suddenly sniffling teen a comforting squeeze to his shoulder.

“Come here,” Gladio drew in the three smaller teens and squeezed tight. “group hug.”

“Gladio!” Ignis wheezed out a small laugh, doing his best not to lose his glasses in the process.

“Can’t breathe.” Noct also wheezed, but his complaint and struggle weren’t at all convincing.

“All we’re missing is Cor!” Prompto laughed, hugging back just as fiercely.

“Cor doesn’t do hugs.” Noctis said, breathing a bit easier now that his Shield was no longer squeezing the life out of them.

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen him offer any kind of physical comforts to anyone.” Ignis added, taking the moment to clean his smudged pair of spectacles.

“He might not look it, but Cor’s nice in his own ways.” Gladio shrugged, before picking back up his share of rabbits from the ground where he dumped them so he could give his massive hug. “Noct, you got it in you to put these away?”

“Yeah, easy.” The hares all disappeared in sparks of blue and the prince gave Prompto a friendly smirk. “Where to next?”

Prompto smiled right back “This way, and once we’re finished, I’ve gotta try getting Cor into a hug too.”

“Good luck with that.” The dark-haired prince snorted.

“Alright, one Dualhorn, coming right up!” Prompto hollered, picking up his rifle and backpack before leading the way.

Twenty minutes of hiking around the rocky perimeter back towards the east, the chatty group paused at Prompto’s signal and watched the blonde give his rifle one good look over before he gestured to the tall boulders ahead. “We’re gonna set-up there, but I need to have a look around afterward. I can always smell them before anything—and boy are they close—but if there are any Sabertusks around, then we’ll have to try a different spot. I’d be a pain to have to fight over the kill.”

“We could fight them off.” Noct then looked to his two other companions. “Right guys?”

Ignis, disagreed. “I’d rather avoid doing such a thing. We may be on guard now, but that doesn’t guarantee we’re safe from harm.”

“Gotta side with Igs there.” Gladio spoke up. “You wanna have Cor yelling at us if we show back up looking like chew-toys?”

Prompto chuckled, starting up the slope. “He’d probably try to make me into a throw rug since I was the one who promised to keep you guys out of trouble.”

“You would make a fine addition to the trophy room, now wouldn’t you?” Ignis teased.

“No way, I’d want to put his pelt in my room on my bed.” Noctis added to the fun. “Yeah, I could cuddle you forever that way.”

Prompto’s chuckles only grew. “You could just ask for Coeurl cuddles whenever you want, without turning me into a decorative throw.”

“Whenever I want? Promise?” Noctis caught up to Prompto and caught his arm, giving him the most serious of expressions, before repeated the words.

“I dunno,” Prompto didn’t miss the opportunity to include his own teasing. “what’s in it for me?”

“How ‘bout that photo exhibit?” Noct recalled their much earlier conversations that morning. “I’ll take you to it. Specs knows the way, right?”

Ignis smiled. “Why of course I know the way. Might I suggest having a meal beforehand?”

“That’s where I come in.” Gladio smirked. “I know the best noodle stand. They serve every possible combo you can think of.”

“There is more to the world of cuisine than noodles, Gladio.” Ignis couldn’t help but give his eyes a small roll, but he smirked all the same. “I suppose we’ll have a bit of time for you to experience that cuisine though, Prompto.”

“Well…” Prompto faked deep thought before he grinned wide. “It’s a date guys!”

“Cool.” Noctis smiled, feeling pretty excited. He had never been into the art scene before, no matter the form, but if it was for Prompto, he’d make it happen. “The second we get back home, we’ll take you.”

Ignis’ smile quickly shifted away to curiosity as he watched Prompto’s own face morph suddenly into a serious frown before he lunged forward and grabbed onto the royal heir’s arm and tugged him down into a crouch. “Hold up a minute buddy. Something smells weird.”

“Weird how?” Gladio asked, not even questioning the teen’s ability, given exactly what he was and what they had all already witnessed beforehand that gave them concrete belief and trust in him.

Prompto actively took in a bigger breath of air. “There’s blood ahead. Maybe something made a kill and is still there?” He gestured to the others to stick low and follow him.

As they reached the crest of the rock formation, Prompto began to crawl a bit before completely lowering himself to his belly to edge forward even more, before carefully setting his rifle to the side and looking back to hold a finger to his lips. The others took his lead and silently reached his side, looking out to find a peculiar sight in the clearing several dozen yards ahead.

It was a Memenir carcass.

“Not odd.” Ignis whispered. “But what killed it and why leave it? Surely whatever did kill the animal is lurking around.”

“Coeurls.” Prompto’s sharp senses were able to tell that much now.

 “You can tell from so far away?”

Prompto nodded to Ignis’ further questioning. He more than knew what he was smelling, and he didn’t like that it was so close to Hammerhead. He’d already made a territory clear to other Coeurls and had even fought for it a time or two in the past in order to keep it that way. With his Hammerhead family and the visiting people that kept the place going on the line, there had been no way in hell he would let something as dangerous as a Coeurl prowl too close by.

“Whaddya think you’re doing?” Gladio whispered as low as his voice would allow, as he watched the blonde begin to casually but quickly strip himself.

Beside the blonde, Noctis was unceremoniously given a shirt, unable to voice his surprise as Prompto quickly replied to them, “Gonna check it out. This isn’t sitting right with me.”

“I doubt going would be very safe,” Ignis tried to stop the Were. “Perhaps it is best to simply avoid the area.” But it was to no avail. Prompto was kicking off his boots now so he could remove his pants next.

“Guys, Were-creature here—and one with really good reflexes and speed.” Prompto gave a reassuring smile. “There’s plenty of space for me to out-maneuver other Coeurl.”

“If it’s just another Coeurl, then what’s got you worried?” Noct asked as Prompto finally unbuttoned his pants.

“I can tell there are at least three Coeurl nearby and that is not safe for Hammerhead. Think of me as her guardian angel. Would you let something dangerous near your home and around people you care about?”

Okay so Prompto did have a point. Noct could agree there, but if there really were three out there, then Prompto would be out-numbered. The other two knew it as well, if the concerned looks they gave one another was any indication.

“Try not to freak out too badly if a fight breaks out. Ok? Promise, it’s gonna be ok.” Prompto gave the light plea as he began to shift into Coeurl form.

Noctis let out a heavy sigh and gave the blue-eyed Coeurl a heavy pet. “Just, be careful out there.”

With a low rumble in his throat, the Were returned the gesture with a small bump to Noct’s forehead before heading down the other side of the steep slope and carefully venturing away from the trio.


	14. Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s never told anyone before, but blue is his favorite color. Particularly the shade that mirrors the deep ocean abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how this chapter may read or if it seems odd in anyway. When I first started up writing this chapter, life was chill...then I got waaaaay to amped on caffiene to help deal with some sudden depression and stave away a panic attack. Proabably wasn't the best course of action, but long story short, everything is cool now and after doing a bit of fast re-reading for this chapter afterwards, I only tweaked a few bits to make it somewhat bearable, but otherwise I'm keeping it as is. The gradual to sudden tension and building sense of panic I think fits this chapter despite initially wanting to make it seem...I honestly don't know, at the very least I wanted it to make sense in a rational sort of way, but yeah...shit happens people ^^""
> 
> Also, rather than force more words into it to make it longer, I'm leaving it a bit short this time around and working on the next chapter to offer other perspectives.
> 
> Phew, ok, think that about covers it, guys. See ya next time!!

Grass parted quietly, as he continued to work his way from where his companions were—no doubt nervous out of their minds. He’d wrap things up as quick as possible, just to give them peace of mind.

Oh, there were the Dualhorn he caught wind of earlier, off to the side, blissfully unaware there were Coeurls hanging around. Hopefully they would stay that way, since he still needed to bag one for good ‘ole Takka. Prompto made sure to keep extra quiet and low to the ground to make sure those Dualhorns remained unaware as he slipped passed. He beelined for the dead Mesminir to get a better look at it—hoping even, to draw out one or all of the Coeurls.

He once handled a pair of Coeurl brothers, and he had to hand it to them how smart they were for sticking together. Too bad they hadn’t counted on him being a Were with far more strength than what they had combined—not that they understood such a thing. To date those hadn’t been the toughest to deal with despite having been outnumbered then too.

The tougher party had been a mother with a cub.

_That_ made him more wary.

A mother with a cub was fiercer and more willing to take desperate measures to feed and protect her young. Thankfully he’d been able to run her off back west in the direction of greener and more bountiful country. Of course, he hadn’t come out of it completely unscathed. It was his fault really—he’d been soft on her since she had a baby. He hadn’t liked the idea of scary her off, but Hammerhead had been literally only a couple hundred yards away from where she had taken residence.  

It’d been hard to hide the limp he’d gained from that encounter from Cid and the others, but it had been worth it in the end.

He repressed a shiver at the thought, hoping to the Astrals he wasn’t dealing with a mother and a couple of cubs. The feel of an angry Coeurl’s canines digging deep in a leg and down into the bone seemed way worse if it were a female with young, as opposed to just a lone male trying to posture for an easy claim to the land.

Prompto took a moment to pause and glanced skyward, noticing the vast change in the winds that spelled a nasty sandstorm in the works. With that shift in wind direction, the Were took notice of something else—something wrong in the air he’d failed to catch before.

Gunpowder that definitely did _not_ belong to the rifle he’d brought along.

It set him further on edge, wondering if Hunters might be in the area as well. Maybe that’s why there were three Coeurls lurking around. Maybe they were being chased and happen to run the direction they had, leaving their kill to avoid further confrontation. If that were the case, the predicament was more than he’d be willing to tackle. If he could help it, he’d rather avoid Hunters over Coeurls any day. At least Coeurls knew when to back down and accept defeat from another Coeurl. Human hunters were a different story—always going the distance and coming back stronger if they found a mark too difficult to take out all on their own.

As he currently was, a Hunter wouldn’t think twice to let shots fly.

Yeah, maybe it’d be wiser to back track, lose the fur and come back on two legs. Worst case scenario, he’d be out his favorite pair of pants and boots to shift on the fly to deal with the Coeurls—the shirt would be no loss. Or at best, he’d run into the Hunter(s) and gain some information that he could later use to outmaneuver the humans in order to get rid of the Coeurls later himself without any added risk.

He paused once more at the sound of a small ‘ _click_ ’. Aaaand ok, that was _that_ decision made.

Ears flicking back, he turned tail to dart away, coming face to face instead with a snarling Coeurl that had to have had a good fifty pounds over his already small frame. In the same moment of crashing into the opposing beast, a shot rang out and the world went sideways for a split moment. In all the chaos of avoiding snapping teeth while also returning the actions _AND_ trying to get distance from whoever was shooting, Prompto forgot the fact that A) there was a nasty sandstorm closing in much quicker than anticipated and B) There were a family of Dualhorns nearby—oh and C) that there was more than one Coeurl in the area.

All three variables decided to jump into the fray—the storm by its own uncaring nature, the Dualhorn by their angry destructive nature when spooked and at least a second Coeurl popping into existence to also attack and grab him dangerously around the throat. The first he had run into shifted— _SHIFTED_ —into a man and held his backside down just moments before another few shots rang out. The world went white, hot all of a sudden—and it had nothing to do with the red desert sands blasting all around them now. A series of low angry bellows sounded and that seemed to clear the ringing in Prompto’s ears long enough to get his feet under him and _fight back_ to at least avoid a crushing blow a Dualhorn was sure to bring if he didn’t get out of the way.

His whiskers rose up on end, electricity charged around him and using all his might, he rose up and spun on a gil. Electricity screamed in unison with a grown man’s cry the instant one of Prompto’s whiskers made contact with the person’s face. A frantic yowl left the Coeurl at his throat, giving him his breath back just long enough to roll away from a stomping foot of an enraged Dualhorn. The giant swung its head once, catching both Prompto and his feline attacker. They went airborne and detached from one another the moment they hit the dirt again. By that point, Prompto was seeing stars, bile rising in his stomach as he struggled to his feet and blindly ran through the storm.

Everything around him felt _wrong._

Only then was part of his mind catching up to the fact that there was a Were in all the insanity and what was more, judging from the flash of barcoded tattoo he managed to see, he was from Niflhiem! The panic set in further as wobbled around on his feet over ground—that for whatever reason just would not sit still under his paws—and saw the very Were, making his way over while the other Coeurl also shifted to human form to stop and hold a charging Dualhorn in place. A third person joined in, the only one of them clothed and armed with a rifle strapped to his back.

He watched, numb, as that person _punched_ the Dualhorn in the face and sent it on its side with a pained bellow that echoed out into the storm. The remaining herd, circled around, snorting and trumpeting as they stomped, further enraged. The large Dualhorn on the ground was laboring to get back on its feet with a shake of its head, flinging snot and blood in the air as it gave a low bellow.

Ugh, his head felt like it was going to burst with all the jittering sights and loud sounds. He seriously needed to get away and find cover from the Coeurls who were now obviously Weres and clear his head from whatever he’d been shot with, because it was clearly messing with his motor skills. Every step felt both sharp and heavy, as if he’d been stabbed and left to sink into quick sand, daylight was blurring and figures were distorted blobs to which he couldn’t guess how far or close they actually were to him.

All he could do was keep moving.

He stumbled to the ground with a feline cough, red splashing over sunburnt dirt. Ringing in his ears just kept growing and it was getting so hard to breathe. With a feral roar, he spun to slash at the hand that was grabbing at his scruff. At least, it felt like he was spinning around to slash, it had been more of a sluggish turn with an even more lethargic attempt at a slash. His head fell back with a low gurgling yowl, masked by the sands. He felt his tail and whiskers flop around uselessly, electricity failing him suddenly.

Except, maybe it hadn’t because he swore, he saw a flicker of blue around him, fragments sparkling and actually crackling before his fuzzy sight. The dark-haired figure within them hadn’t even registered. Not even when he was suddenly lifted from the ground, did he register anything other than that beautiful blue light.

No one actually knew this, but blue was his favorite color—especially the blue of Noct’s eyes.

That color that shines just enough in the light to make it look like sapphires, but still stays deep enough in hue so that it seems like you’re also staring into the ocean. If felt like getting lost in the best of ways, knowing the destination but no idea as to how far it actually was—only knowing that it’d be a beautiful trip the entire way no matter the distance and no matter how many detours you had to take to get there…

Yeah, Noct’s eyes were definitely his favorite shade of blue.

His line of thought felt like hours and suddenly seemed to die, but in reality, it must have only been for a split moment. Tacking on the added notion of how long he felt like he’d been sinking while simultaneously pondering the dark ocean colors he could separate within Noct’s orbs, he was suddenly looking into those very eyes. Sure, he may have felt completely drugged up, but he knew without a doubt whose eyes he was dazedly looking into. They were all he could manage to focus on, everything around him was otherwise completely fogged out and oddly silent despite the sounds of raging winds around them.

Words were being formed by Noct, but he honestly had no clue what was being said, even when he noticed Ignis and also Gladio for the first time also looking down at him and forming their own string of words.

_‘Change back’_ their lips seemed to say to varying degrees.

Except, it was way too cold for him to want to do that, which was kinda strange because ever since Niflhiem he had always felt warm despite all that snow they had. Even in the cold nights the desert brought, Prompto was never cold. Was that another Were thing that Nea never felt inclined to share? Meh, probably. He was always discovering something about himself, it seemed. Anyway, what had led to that string of thoughts again?

Gods, his train of thinking seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. Nothing felt too productive in his head even though he was trying to understand what was happening. It felt like those moments when he’d zone out while doing homework with Cindy that he wasn’t too fond of. He knew he was supposed to be doing _something_ , but didn’t quite have the will or energy to want to do it—and he knew sitting there and doing nothing wasn’t going to make the experience go by any faster.

Homework would eventually get done, but only once Cindy helped prod him along with clues pointing to what direction he was supposed to be going in.

“Prompto…Prompto, can you hear me? Change back.”

Prompto blinked out of his long daze, finally hearing a voice to match the clue he was given before. He was somewhat able to tell it was Ignis, but the sounds were still mottled.

“Shit,” He heard a familiar baritone now, “what the hell did they shoot him with? He looks awake, but no one’s home. Hey, kid! Wake up!”

“Yelling is not going to help him, Gladio. But yes, his pupils are heavily dilated and he doesn’t appear to be able to hold focus.”

“If we can’t get him to shift back to two legs—”

Prompto finally registered what they wanted and he morphed back down into a person, even though it felt tiring to do so. He shivered, feeling icy cold. He attempted to curl in on himself to help stave it off, but felt his hands connect with a startling wetness. He slowly drew his hands away and stared absently at the blood they were covered in.

His senses seemed to return all at once in that instant, zeroing in on all the red he found he was drenched in. He could _feel_ himself covered in it from his neck down to his chest. He took in a shaky gasp of air, panic filling his chest and knotting up in his throat as he remembered what had led to it. It was a single blur of images in his mind that he couldn’t organize, but he tried to speak the one word that stood out the most— _Niflehiem_. Frustratingly, it was caught in his throat, gurgling sounding instead and making him fight for air through the extreme shaking his body was experiencing.

Nothing had gone the way he had thought it would.

Nothing was right.

Everything was horribly wrong and now…

And now…!

Everything above him was fading in and out, frantic voices arguing over what to do.

Someone was _crying._

_Noct was crying._

Prompto sluggishly reached out, hand trembling uncontrollably, and gripped Noctis by his hand. Those intense blue, watering eyes met his own orbs and through all the frantic feelings and sensations he was going through, he managed to do his best to give him a comforting smile.

Of all the things happening—out of every single horrible thing to go wrong—Noct crying shouldn’t have been one of them.

He knew he must have looked completely a mess in appearance—he could feel a coppery tang in his mouth and knew he must have been spewing red at his lips.

He suddenly gasped again, choking violently.

He felt his hand being squeezed back just as desperately. Bright blue light engulfed them suddenly,  Noct’s eyes were _glowing_ , foreign words sounding from him that rang deeply in his ears and seemed to set his blood on fire, chasing away the frigid air or death.

Suddenly, Prompto could feel himself _breath_ —and he did so deeply, as though it was the very first time. His body was quaking now, not because he was cold, but from the sudden shock of the new energy that seemed to fill him now. A tingling feeling of warmth roamed everywhere over him that he knew was distinctly Noctis. It was no longer just the scent of Noctis near him, it felt to the very core _everything_ Noctis now.

Somehow, he was everywhere, as if tied to his very soul.

As amazing as that seemed, Prompto was still scared. What happened? What did it mean? And most importantly, was Noct going to be ok from doing such a thing—whatever it was that he’d done?

His fears only seemed to manifest stronger at the sight of the Prince collapsing on top of him. He would have joined the others’ in panic, but the energy he’d seemed to gain from the exchange left him just as suddenly.

He felt too heavy and too tired to fight the current he was pulled under.

He simply let it take him.

Sinking deep.

Deeper.

Into the dark abyss.


End file.
